The Agents from Down Under
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: Perry has always been the best of the best in everything he did. He's top agent, top do-gooder, and top pet, but he's about to find something that makes him falter, something that makes him not quite on the top of his game: another top agent. CAUTION: Rated T for mild violence, blood, and "implied" scenes.
1. Prologue

**Hey people! Thanks for selecting my story for reading. Please enjoy this different take on a romance starring Perry from Phineas and Ferb. This is just the Prologue, it will give you a bit of ground work for what the story will be about. Please read! I would also like to say that I do not own the show Phineas and Ferb nor am I associated with the show at all other then being a really geeky fan. I also don't own Apple or any of their products, I just wanted you to get an idea of what I was talking about. I didn't want to replace the word with something else because there is nothing else to describe it. All rights to these products go to their respective owners, now without further ado, skip past the line and read!**

* * *

Prologue

The turquoise platypus took the yellow-green tennis ball that was in her right hand and bounced it against the opposite wall of the prison cell and caught it with her bright orange tail. She had been doing this for what seemed to her to be hours. There were no windows to the outside, only a framed picture of a sunny, cloudless day. The light above her flickered as if the light bulb was about to go out. The door to the cell was on the same wall she was bouncing the ball off of and its barred window was far too small for her to squeeze through, despite her small size. She let out a chattering sigh and started bouncing the ball again. Her skill made it easy to bounce the ball at about the same rate, its angle never really changing so the pattern could continue without her having to get up. She throws with the right hand, it bounces off of the wall opposite, and she catches it on the left side of her body with her tail. The only toy she had to lift her dreary spirits.

After the 999th consecutive bounce, the cell door opened. The platypus caught the ball with her left _hand_ this time, and as she saw who was coming through the door, she began to squeeze the ball in a subdued fit. The person who had entered was a woman with short black hair with one white streak across the right side of her head as if that spot was hit with lightning.

"Give me the ball, Penelope," said the woman, addressing the platypus.

Penelope only narrowed her eyes, hatred for the situation she was in seeping out of her as thick as honey. She reluctantly handed over the toy. She straightened her posture, crossed her hands in her lap, and waited for what she expected to be a lecture.

The woman sat there with a half grin on her face, the side of her head with the white streak facing Penelope more than the other side. "You know what I see before me?" asked the woman.

Penelope rolled her eyes and carefully placed the palm of her right hand below her beak. She waited for the woman's answer.

"I see a pathetic waste of good resources, I mean, look at you, you Penelope are someone who is a drain to our society; more so lately than ever before. That is the reason why _he_ put you here."

Penelope shrugged. She blinked very slowly and hoped that the woman would catch the hint, but she either was ignoring her or was ignorant to what the signal meant.

"Here is my plan for you, are you ready?" the woman asked in a menacing voice.

Penelope blinked again, this time from a much further disinterest than before.

"I am sending an I-Pad full of the entire platypus population in the Tri-State Area. Then, you will look through them and tell me if any of them look familiar. Well, you won't tell me, but you'll message me. I have a feeling that someone you know will be among the platypus population. I bid you adieu, you will receive the I-Pad at lunch, and remember, if you get even a semblance of a platypus that looks familiar, you will I.M. me, understood?"

Penelope sat upright and nodded as gravely as she could manage.

"Good, and no, I won't give you your ball back, here is what I have for you, enjoy." The woman gave Penelope a poster tube and left the cell, locking it behind her. Penelope took the poster out of the tube, and when she unrolled it, she rolled her eyes again. _Typical of them to give me a poster of a kitten hanging on a branch with the caption: "Hang in there,"_ thought Penelope. Nonetheless, she hung it up, just below the picture of the sunny day. She smiled at herself as she lay down onto her bench. She stared at the ceiling for a bit, then closed her eyes and tried to imagine a sunny day; a sunny day far, far away from her bondage.

In Danville, a certain familiar-looking teal platypus was chilling in the shade with his favorite owners, Phineas and Ferb. It was a beautiful summer day, June 1st, to be exact. Perry, the teal platypus, couldn't imagine a day any better than this one. Major Monogram hadn't called him in for work yet. He was savoring the moment with his boys. *Buzz* Perry's watch started giving off its usual alarm. Perry groaned inwardly. _So much for savoring the moment,_ thought Perry. He made sure his boys weren't looking and headed off for his lair. He shook off the stupid look that he used with his owners, and immediately in its place came a look that could cut through steel. He got up on two feet, put on his fedora, headed down to his lair, sat down in his chair, and waited for Major Monogram to give him his mission for the day. He expected the same stuff that he typically got, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up to something and he had to put a stop to it. Boy, was he in for a shock, a shock that would change both his life and Penelope's life forever.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND RESPOND!**

**What do you think? Please send me comments telling me whether or not you like this chapter and why and tell me where you think this is going to go, and tell me what characters you like and why. If you don't like something or somebody in the story, please tell me why. I would really appreciate it if you guys at least answered one of my questions on one (if not all) chapters. I like to think that it is good to get your brain working while you read. I like it when writing is analyzed (especially mine, 'cause I could use some help). Anyway, if nothing else, just tell me about the chapter. Okay, you can move on now, sorry to keep you hanging with my rambling LOL.**


	2. Chapter 1: You are a Doctor, No?

**Hi guys! Thanks for persevering through my rambling again. As the story progresses, I will put these notes here less and less. Ok, now read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: You are a Doctor, No?

An hour before Perry went into his lair to receive his mission, Penelope was looking through the pictures on the platypus profiles on the I-Pad. She felt more bored than before. This seemed like a fool's mission, something that shouldn't be heeded. She was just about to give up entirely when a platypus looked more than a little familiar. She zoomed in on the picture and looked into the platypus's eyes. She nearly dropped the I-Pad when she realized it was true. He was alive. After all these years, he was still alive, but how? Just then, the cell door opened. The woman from one hour before stepped in and put out her hand.

"There is one of two reasons as to why you have stayed put on this one profile. Reason one is that you really like him, and reason two is that he is someone that you truly recognize, well?" asked the woman.

Penelope growled at the woman and made her eyes go into a sneer. She handed over the I-Pad with as much a look of disinterest as she could muster. Little did the woman know, but there was actually a third reason as to why she would be looking at the profile for so long. She would never tell though.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to decide, because you are going to meet this platypus. Boys, why don't you come in, introduce yourselves," said the woman. Into the room came two giant gorillas, each barely fitting into the door, even when they went one at a time. The gorillas didn't need to introduce themselves though, Penelope knew them as Stomp and Crush. These two gorillas were lackeys to the woman before her, the woman known as the Silver Viper. These two gorillas were so obedient to the Silver Viper that they would have given an opposable thumb for her, and that's exactly what had happened to Crush on his left hand. All that remained as evidence of the thumb was a poorly healed stump. How that happened though, is a story for another time. Stomp and Crush each gave a toothy grin and they each took one of Penelope's arms in their big fists. She knew that a broken arm was more likely than escape, so she slumped down and remained silent. _I might as well cooperate and see what will happen. I might be able to find the meaning behind the madness_. Penelope thought this, and held onto it, until she realized where they were going and what the plan was.

They had taken a ride in a huge semi trailer with little air. Penelope's first vision of the outside when the doors opened was a large purple building that looked much like an awkward t shape. The inscription above was also in purple, but it was on a green background. It said: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." Penelope gaped at the utter monstrosity of the building. It seemed imposing, dark, and yes, even evil. What kind of sick, twisted mind waited in this building? Who was Doofenshmirtz? These questions clouded Penelope's mind like a fog and filled her with dread. Her gorilla handcuffs had to carry her since her legs had become too weak to walk.

They finally reached the door to Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Needless to say, Penelope gave an audible gulp, but regained most of her cool when she heard singing coming from behind the door. "_I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I wanna have fun, I wanna, wanna, wanna have fun, fun, fun!_" The Silver Viper knocked on the door and Penelope heard a high-pitched Drusselstinian accent say, "Just a minute, let me disable the traps." There was a lot of clanking followed by some swearing in German, the Drusselstinian tongue. Then, a tall man with a major slouch, burn marks on his lab coat, dark circles under his eyes, and an amusing brunette palm tree hairstyle answered the door. Penelope could have laughed, but she was wary of the fact that many people were never as they appeared. She remained cautious and made her face a blank slate before the Silver Viper began talking to the hilarious-looking man.

"Hello, are you Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the evil scientist whose nemesis is Agent P of the O.W.C.A.?" asked the Silver Viper in a provocative tone.

"First of all, his name is Perry the Platypus, second of all, yes, I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist, third, who are you? Are you that Silver Viper girl that I was talking to over the Internet about the best hunter in the world?" asked the man, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Indeed I am, and these are my compatriots, Crush and Stomp. Won't you let us inside so that we can... make business arrangements?" asked the Silver Viper.

Penelope shuddered. _She's talking as if she wants to mate with him. Yuck! There is hardly anything more disgusting in this world than evil love. Besides that, what does she mean by best hunter in the world? What is her game?_ Before she could ponder further, she was being moved again by the gorillas into the evil scientist's apartment. It certainly was a wide open space, perfectly fit for an entire crowd of people. _The man clearly has no social life, I only smell him in the entire apartment. Well, I know where my next party is going to be... Wonderful sarcasm and no one to share it with, is there anything more unjust?_

"So, where is the "World's Best Hunter"?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Do you have my money?" asked the Silver Viper.

"Why should I have to pay you up-front if I don't even know if you've got what I want? You know, you're starting to sound like one of those "Fly by Night" things that are all like, 'Ooh! What an interesting thing, I will pay money and give away my personal information to something that isn't even credible.' Just who I ask, _who _do you think you are to come into _my_ apartment and ask for pay up-front? I mean, who is paying who here?" the evil scientist ranted.

"All right, that's enough! Very well, I will show you the hunter. I really do appreciate an honest business deal, even if we are both evil. _This_ is your hunter," the Silver Viper said casting a hand in Penelope's direction.

_Ah, so that is how I am involved. I'm the hunter, but for who? Oh no, she wouldn't ask me to..._

"This platypus will bring in your Agent P tied up tight in ropes like an evil Christmas present," finished the Silver Viper.

_Oh man!_ Penelope then began chattering and gesticulating wildly just how much she didn't approve of this situation.

"You know, that platypus looks pretty angry about all of this, and if she works for you, why isn't she free?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"One, her name is Penelope; Two, nothing, my dear doctor, nothing in this world is free. Is the Tri-State Area free for the taking? NO! Evil men and women like us have to take it because that's the only way things get done. I must admit this, Penelope _is_ here against her will, but it is also _with_ her will," explained the Silver Viper.

_All right, that's enough of you evil scientists and your noise!_ Penelope finally had her chance, Crush had loosened his grip (due to the pain in his thumb socket from healing in such an ill manner) and Penelope took out the hand that was in his fist, used it to grab her dagger and stabbed Stomp in _his _fist. Stomp let go howling in gorilla speak a long string of obscenities that were not at all proper to say when a lady was in the room, but Penelope didn't mind. Penelope then ran forward, leaped into the air in the direction of the Silver Viper, but was caught in the evil woman's grasp.

"Feisty Penelope, that was simply feisty of you. I should be amazed at your tenacity, but we have known each other long enough that now I am simply annoyed. Where were you even keeping that dagger?" asked the Silver Viper squeezing Penelope's dagger hand tighter with emphasis.

Penelope's free dagger-less hand made its way to the front of her beak and made a sealing motion. _I'll never tell, what's the point in being your nemesis if I don't happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve?_ She couldn't say this though, being a platypus, so after the "my lips are sealed" motion, she just evened her eyes and gave a victorious smirk.

"Well, it seems you wish to make this day difficult. Crush, Stomp, you two are dismissed, do something about those wounds. I can't have gorillas bleeding everywhere," said the Silver Viper.

The two gorillas grunted their obedience and began stomping out with their great feet and fists. Before they left though, Penelope gave them a piece of her mind. "_Hey boys,_" she called to them in her platypus chatter. When they turned around, she stuck out her tongue at them and made a rude raspberry at them. They began to come back, but the Silver Viper bid them to obey her. Obedience beat dignity; the gorillas left grunting about how much they wanted Penelope destroyed.

"You have a lot of sass in that little body don't you?" asked the Silver Viper.

Penelope shrugged. _Oh, I don't know._

"Penelope, you are only making it harder on yourself, now, you will give the dagger to Dr. Doofenshmirtz with the blade facing you, go on." The Silver Viper moved her hand down to Penelope's forearm, like how she had the other arm.

Penelope chattered a protest under her breath, but complied.

"She had a dagger and she just stabbed a gorilla to the point of bleeding and you are treating this as an everyday occurrence!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, while taking the dagger.

"That's because it _is _an everyday occurrence. Sometimes, it is to a greater or lesser extent, but somebody always gets hurt at the end of a fight. I mean, what do you and your nemesis do, slap each other in the face with leather gloves? Oh no, wait, you two play cards don't you? A dangerous day for you must be a paper cut from a card," the Silver Viper said laughing at the absurd notion.

"No, that is _not_ what happens, do you see these burn marks? There is an explosion everyday on this floor. It had become such a common occurrence that I have been talking to some lawyers about a possible explosion insurance!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed indignantly.

"I would be willing to bet that your nemesis is over-qualified for you. Why he would stay with a nemesis as incompetent as you is beyond me. The statistical probability of an accidental explosion everyday is extremely low. This must mean that all of your explosions are on purpose! Now the question comes to mind of why would a man make explosions on purpose? Do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you why?" asked the Silver Viper.

Now, at this point, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was already backing away, shocked by this woman's harsh approach. Penelope watched on and began to feel pity for the poor Drusselstinian scientist. _This better not be a ploy, because he genuinely looks as if he is really getting hurt by this._ Penelope took a breath and gave the Silver Viper a kick to the chin. This shocked the woman into dropping the platypus. Penelope, however, was trained for this, she landed on her feet and began to beat up the Silver Viper. The woman offered some rebuttal, but very little. Penelope then pinned the Silver Viper's wrists to the floor and chattered harshly in her ear, "_Get out, you slimy snake_." Penelope released her grip, gave the Silver Viper another kick for good measure, and began doing acrobatic flips onto the furniture, and then onto iron bars as she blended into the ceiling.

The Silver Viper got up and wiped some blood from her mouth with her left hand, then called out: "This isn't over, Penelope, you will hunt down that platypus and you will do that which you cannot." With that last foreboding statement, the Silver Viper left, but not once did she take her eyes from the ceiling until she was completely out the door. Penelope came back down the same way she had gone up, bent down, grabbed her knees, and breathed a chattering sigh of relief. She stood up straight and looked at the evil scientist in front of her with squinting, distrusting eyes. _What is his game? I am glad I saved him from whatever the Silver Viper was about to say. Even though she often uses the truth, she uses the hurtful, insulting truth, a truth that I rarely abide by unless in a case of emergency. Despite this, I can't stay here, but I also can't leave. Either way I would most likely be walking into the mouth of a lion_. While these thoughts cycled through Penelope's head, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and she looked at each other and nothing but an awkward silence was exchanged.

Finally, deciding that platypus speak wasn't getting her anywhere when she wanted to get somewhere, she took out a pad of paper and a pen and began writing. It really wasn't all that amazing where she was getting her dagger and these writing tools from since she had on an outfit where every crevice and pocket could hold something, lethal or otherwise not. She gave her finished note to the evil scientist, going out on a limb that he was possibly trustworthy, even if they were on two separate planes of life. The note read: "_I understand and respect the fact that you have evil intentions for the Tri-State Area, but my instincts are telling me that I can trust you. If this is true, then please, allow me to stay here awhile. I don't eat much, and I swear that unless it directly affects a life, I will not interfere. If you believe yourself untrustworthy, then I understand if you turn me away, you wouldn't be the first and you most certainly wouldn't be the last. Whatever decision you make though, I respect it to the fullest. So, what's it going to be?_"

When the evil scientist has finished reading it, he said, "Wow, you have _way_ better hand-writing than Perry the Platypus does."

Penelope gave a chattering laugh and continued to look up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I suppose you can stay here awhile, it would be nice to have the company. The only people I see are my nemesis, Perry the Platypus, and my daughter Vanessa, who I only see on weekends. I also see a delivery guy occasionally for inator parts or food. Hey, since you can write well, could you tell me what platypuses eat? I never really found out from Perry the Platypus."

Penelope took the pad and pen back from the doctor and wrote: "_Technically speaking, we can eat just about anything you humans can eat, but our normal diet is grubs: big, juicy ones_."

"So you can eat just about anything?"

"_Anything except things that are pickled that were not originally cucumbers. I mean, pickled herring, pickled eggs, pickled ham, what's that all about?_"

"Don't I know it! You know, this might be fun hanging out with a platypus everyday. I mean, I already do through my schemes, but to just have a roommate be a platypus, that will certainly be interesting."

"_Don't push it too hard, I may only need to be here for a week, just until most of the steam is cleared out of the Silver Viper's system. She can be a real hothead._"

"Well, we'll see how it goes."

Thus, the half-written, half-spoken conversation ended and a mutual tolerance on Penelope's part and a hopeful new friendship on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's part were born.

At the end of their conversation, Penelope couldn't help wondering, _You are a Doctor, no?_

* * *

***Gasp* What's going to happen now? Tell me what you think is going to happen (no cheating). Also, if you can pick out what the chapter title and the last line are referring to without the use of a search engine, you get 20 points for being a smart cookie :) Mmmm Chocolate Chip... but I digress, keep reading and commenting please.**


	3. Chapter 2: From Time Gone By With Love

Chapter 2: From Time Gone By With Love

_Doo-Bee-Doo-Bee-Doo-Bah-Doo-Bee-Doo-Bee-Doo-Bah Agent P!_

Perry received the following mission: "Agent P, Doctor Doofenshmirtz has been talking over the Internet to some evil organization called OMEGA, an organization that is not an acronym at all, and that can't be good. Footage shows that two gorillas holding a platypus in a... Carl, what are those suits called?" asked Major Monogram, Perry's boss.

"I think they're called sniper suits, sir," explained the nasally-voiced intern Carl.

"Hmm, sniper suits... anyway, two gorillas carrying a platypus in a sniper suit and that evil person over the Internet were seen going into Doof's place. So, you know what to do Agent P, find out what's going on and put a stop to it." Major Monogram concluded and Perry went off toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in his hover-car.

The tall, dark building came into view and Perry brought his hover-car to a landing on the balcony. He walked in, cautious, yet ready for anything. _I hope I don't have to fight those gorillas, I did fight Norm a couple of times, but gorillas aren't AI robots. What could Doofenshmirtz be up to?_

By the time Perry had landed on Doofenshmirtz's balcony, Penelope had already had her talk with the evil scientist and she had gone into the bathroom to take a shower. Penelope liked showers better than baths; she really wouldn't have liked the evil scientist to bathe her. _Long, creepy fingers on a man who I just met touching me... no thanks, I don't want him anywhere near my person. If I wanted a recipe for disaster, I would have done what the Silver Viper had wanted me to do in the first place. I couldn't do that. I never would have forgiven myself._ These thoughts cycled through Penelope's head as she massaged her head with shampoo. _I'm certainly glad he allowed me to take a shower, I needed some time to think._

Outside the bathroom, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already trapped Perry and was going into his scheme. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, I was going to have something else done today, but... change of plans; instead of doing what I was going to do, I have a back-up scheme, I call it Plan B!"

Perry rolled his eyes. _I'm positively quaking under my fedora. Not._

"Don't roll your eyes at me! This is a good scheme. I just sent 20 pizzas over to my brother, Roger, only I didn't pay for them! He'll have to pay! HA HA HA! Actually, I didn't do that, I only had the one scheme planned for the day, and it was totally blown. Besides, I don't think it was what I wanted anyway." Doofenshmirtz released Perry from his trap and said, "Now go on! Go back to your _agency_ and tell them I _failed_ to come up with a scheme for today. Tell Major Monobrow that I _failed_ again!"

At this point, Penelope had gotten out of the shower, and with a towel wrapped around her body, she had entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. She saw the back of the evil scientist, and he was talking to someone, or something. She couldn't see who or what he was talking to though. She gave a chatter to get his attention.

The evil scientist turned around and said, "Oh, there you are Penelope; you see Perry the Platypus, she was supposed to hunt you, but instead, she has taken a shower and is now standing there. Now, she will probably stay for a week. Now, because of her, my whole day is spoiled!"

Penelope had come closer while Doofenshmirtz was ranting and when he finished, she gave him a pat on the leg, seeing as it was the only thing she could reach. Seeing that she had gotten his attention, she gave a smile and then pointed toward Perry. _I already know who he is, but it is probably best not to agitate soil long settled._

"Hmm? Oh, you two haven't been properly introduced, Perry the Platypus, this is Penelope the Platypus, Penelope, this is Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz introduced.

Penelope used her left hand to hold up her towel and the right hand she extended toward Perry. "_Nice to meet you,_" she chattered.

Perry raised his hat in greeting, then replaced it on his head.

"_Oh, right, sorry, I'm inadequate_." Penelope pulled her hand back and curtseyed as well as she could with a towel on. She then looked at the evil scientist, indicated her body, and gave a sheepish grin.

"Are you asking if I have any clothes you could borrow?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

Penelope nodded vigorously.

"Let me see... ooh, I have just the thing, wait right here!" Doofenshmirtz left the room in an excited dash.

"_Yeah, like I have anything else to do or anywhere else to go. He's rather amusing isn't he?_" asked Penelope.

"_He does have moments that make me laugh. So..._" Perry said.

"_What he said about my hunting you was absolutely true. The Silver Viper has a choke-hold on me, she has something that I need and will destroy it unless I do as she says. I figured I could stay here until the heat died down. More often than not, neutrality is the best way to go,_" Penelope explained.

"_You figured this was safer?_" asked Perry.

"_I... he's watching us,_" she said. She turned around and Perry looked where she was looking, and sure enough, there Doof was poking his pointy nose around the corner. "_I know humans can't understand us, but it's still creepy when they watch us._" They waited until Doofenshmirtz decided that they had seen him and hiding wasn't working anymore.

"Well, I found it," said Doofenshmirtz. What he found was a small ray gun with an end that looked like a half open green umbrella. "This is my Ball Gown-inator, if I zap you, you get the perfect ball gown."

"_Oh yeah, how do you explain mine being human length, but me-size?_" asked Perry. At this, Penelope gave a chattering giggle.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry and Penelope shrugged. "Oh, don't give me that, it was about me wasn't it?" The two platypuses shrugged again. "Oh well, here, I'm going to zap you now." The evil scientist aimed the gun, but just as the shot came out, Penelope had flipped out of the way.

Penelope giggled and chattered, "_Sorry, reflex._"

"_It's okay, it is what he says it is. You can trust him this time,_" said Perry.

"_This time, sure, next time, different gun, no._" Penelope said, and then came closer to Doofenshmirtz and waited for the ray.

"You're not going to move this time?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Penelope shook her head and closed her eyes, waiting. The ray went off, and when Penelope opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful dress that sparkled and was a slightly lighter shade of turquoise than her fur. She twirled around and looked from Perry to the evil scientist and back again.

"_What do you boys think?_" she asked.

"_You look really nice,_" said Perry. Penelope twirled again and then gave a curtsey of thanks to the evil scientist who had given her the dress. Then, she gave a worried look and dashed off. When she returned, she had an envelope in her hands. She gave this envelope to Perry. It was addressed: _From Time Gone By, With Love._

* * *

**I would also like to state that I do not own the Internet, but I think you guys already guessed that. Please tell me what you think is going to happen next. Also, tell me what you think the chapter title and last line are referring to. The next chapter is going to be the last time that I tease you with what I'm doing with the chapter titles. Thanks for reading, there are way more chapters to come, so keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Gold Fedora

**Hey guys! I'm surprised at how many views I've been getting in such a short time. I'm all like: "Is that me? That cannot be just me." LOL. I also noticed that there have been some people from Australia looking at the story. I would like the Australians to post some of their colloquialisms. Like, I would like to know how you guys would say someone is lazy or no-good. I would also like other simple phrases that come up in everyday conversation. My main characters are from Australia, so I would like it to sound accurate. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Gold Fedora

Perry looked at the envelope skeptically, and chattered, "_Are you sure you want to give this to me? You and I just met._"

"_Perry... when you get time alone, read the document enclosed inside. Suffice it to say, this is not our first meeting, and I consider it a high probability that it will not be our last,_" said Penelope, chattering.

"_What are you talking about?_" asked Perry.

"_I don't wish to say any more, it's a lot to digest, and I know what happened, but I just want you to figure it out for yourself. The document in this envelope will help you get started. I don't know how far it will take you, but here's hoping,_" Penelope concluded by extending her hand again.

This time Perry took it and shook it. He then tipped his hat at her and at the evil scientist and left. Penelope watched with a worried look in her eye. "What was that about?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"_The past cannot remain buried when two people are put on a collision course whose end is only destruction. I only wished to warn him of the fact that... we knew each other._" Penelope chattered away, almost entirely forgetting that humans can't understand platypus speak.

When Perry got into his hover-car, he wasn't quick to go home; he put the envelope in his hat. _I'll read it tonight when the boys are in bed. It's funny though, I felt something, it felt like something that had laid dormant inside had scratched inside of me. It's as if... it's as if we once knew each other, and not in a small way. Penelope... I'm sure I would remember a name like that. I really need to look into this._ At the conclusion of these thoughts, he was back in his lair. He went over to the elevator and went back up the same way he had come in. _I should probably come up with a better entrance and exit tomorrow, otherwise the Major will be on me again for not being so razzle-dazzle, I guess is how he would put it._

Once in the yard again, he took off his hat and was just in time to hear Candace say: "But Mom, they had the longest zip-line coaster ever. It stretched all over town, how could you miss it?!"

"Yeah, it was really awesome. Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas, the optimistic red-haired boy as he picked up Perry.

"It really was the _greatest, rip-roaring-est, gravity-defying-est, zip line coaster_ ever," said Ferb, the British-American boy with green hair.

"Yeah, and the song wasn't all that bad either. You should have been on it Candace, it went _upside-down, loop-de-loop, down-slope, up-slope_, and every which way you could think of! It's too bad those angry gorillas tore down the supporting structures for it and dragged away the ropes. It's a good thing we weren't on it when that happened. I wonder what they'll use the ropes for?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, you kids and your imaginations, I'm glad you all had fun today," said their red-haired mom.

"Yeah, rip-roaring," said Candace blandly. Her efforts to bust the boys had failed so she gave up and went inside with the rest of the family for dinner and pie.

After dinner, the family watched _Annie_. After watching the movie, the family went to bed. When Perry was sure the boys were asleep, he sneaked out of the room to read whatever was in the envelope Penelope had given him.

It was a plain enough white envelope, there was only fancy cursive script on the front and no other markings. After looking at it, he gave it a sniff. It smelled like roses. She must have spilled some perfume on it, or the letter had been in a room with that smell long enough that it sunk into the envelope. He then went to open it and found that it was already open and had never been sealed. He then reached inside and found a single piece of paper inside. It read:

"_Dearest Maxwell,_

_Don't stop reading until the end. This is most certainly addressed to you. I wouldn't give it to someone who wasn't my Maxwell. However, for the sake of easiness, I will call you by your pet name, Perry. Yes, I know who you are, who you work for, where you live, everything. Please don't be alarmed. I would say more, but there is always the chance of a paper winding up in the wrong hands, so here's a code for you to crack (and no, I will not give you the answer, it is something that you must solve on your own):_

_Every good boy only says "like," he does not feign innocence every time, dare say only like reading evenly after dark._

_I practically gift-wrapped that for you I'm sure, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice. I'm sure it will cause you to look up and see things in a different perspective. I wish you the best and greatest luck in your hunt for the truth._

_Yours Truly,_

_Penelope."_

Perry looked over the phrase again and again three times. _"__Every good boy only says "like," he does not feign innocence every time, dare say only like reading evenly after dark." What could that mean? She obviously thought I could get it right away, so the key must be right here. Am I supposed to take it apart and try to apply it? Maybe if I read it more carefully... READING! Of course! "Reading evenly" means I am to read every even numbered word! That makes: "Good, only, like, does, feign, every, dare, only, reading, after." That doesn't form a sentence that is logical at all. Maybe if I take the first letter of each of those words: "G-O-L-D-F-E-D-O-R-A." It says: "Gold Fedora," but what does it mean? "Look up and see things in perspective." I think that is relevant. Maybe... she wants me to look at my fedora... for what?_ Perry looked at his fedora in a more meticulous manner than he ever did before. He searched the entire outside with his fingers, feeling for something that he probably missed before. He searched the brim and slowly found his way into the hat. Then, he saw it: an inscription was sewn in black thread. It took his fingers to find it, and he needed to go by the window to read it, but it read: "_Agent P's Gold Fedora._"

* * *

***Gasp* What could that mean? How did she know about all that? Also, I do not own the movie _Annie_. The only reason I picked that movie was... actually it was a random pick. I thought it would be a good family movie. Anyway, one more time I will ask, and then I will give the answer: What do I mean by the title of the chapter and the last line? I will tell you in the next chapter, it'll be interesting to see what you guys guess. Also, forgive my stupid riddle, I'm not severely clever, I couldn't write a mystery if my life depended on it (probably). Anyway, please keep reading and thanks for persevering this far.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thunder Bolt

**Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I thought I would just let it stew. Apparently, I need to leave you on more of a cliff-hanger than what I left you on when I last posted last week. Anyway, here's the continuation of the story. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Thunder Bolt

Perry was not the only one that wasn't able to get a good night's sleep, Penelope lay there on the couch of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment staring at the ceiling. _I can't... I can't tell him. I can't face the past... not again. All these years I thought he was dead. Seeing him alive again nearly broke me and my emotions apart as much as seeing him being taken away all those years ago._ Penelope choked back tears. She then heard a knock near the balcony. She jerked up, shocked. _It's him._ She got up so quickly she tripped. Perry ran over to help her up, but when she did get up, her knees gave out and she fell again. "_Sorry, you kinda startled me_," said Penelope.

"_Would you rather I come back tomorrow?_" asked Perry.

"_When someone comes seeking counsel in the night, it must be important enough that they couldn't wait until morning,_" said Penelope.

"_How did you know I needed counsel?_" asked Perry.

"_You can call it a sixth sense if you wish. I suppose you read the letter?_"

"_Yeah, I found a sewn inscription in my hat. I find it very unlikely that you could have spotted this on our first meeting._"

"_I..._" As Penelope said this, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky followed three seconds later by a thunder bolt. Penelope screamed. She looked past Perry at the sky beyond. "_A thunder storm... I hate_ _thunder._"

"_Hey, it's okay,_" said Perry, lifting Penelope's chin so that they were looking eye to eye. He smiled and she smiled back.

"_Come here, I need to show you this._" Penelope took Perry's hand and brought him over to the couch. On the table was a small journal. She opened it to a page that was designed like a comic cover. A platypus in a dark brown suit was silhouetted in darkness and in his hands was a brown fedora with a black band. A bubble showed a close-up of the band and it was gold. The title was written in gold letters and appropriately named: _Agent P's Gold Fedora__. "I wrote this series for a young platypus friend of mine. He loved this story so much that I made him a hat just like it._"

"_You think I'm that young platypus? Even if what you're saying is true, why don't I remember?_"

"_It's likely that your organization had your mind wiped. I'm not asking you to listen, I'm just telling you that I believe with everything in me that you're Maxwell. You have his hat, his love of action and justice, his daring, everything about you screams him._"

Perry took the journal and began reading the comic strip. The Agent P in the comic _was_ just like Perry. The comic Agent P, however, wasn't fighting an incompetent baboon every day. No, he was fighting someone different every encounter. One villain did appear more than once in the comic though, his name was Pandemonium, an evil panda. Pandemonium's only goal was world domination and the destruction of all platypuses in the process. It was amazing. "_What's this?_" asked Perry. He indicated two well done paintings at the end of the book. In one painting there was a platypus family with a dad in a lab coat, a mother with dark circles under her eyes and a faded purple dress, a girl with a white flower in her hair and a white dress, and a small baby platypus in brown overalls. The other painting showed another platypus family. The father wore a red and white headdress, a red and white poncho, and comfortable red clothing underneath. The mother wore a yellow dress with pink flower print and had a pink flower in her hair. The most interesting one was the boy with grain sack pants tied with string and a brown fedora with a black band on his head.

"_The first painting is my family, the second is yours. The boy in the second painting is you, Maxwell,_" explained Penelope.

Perry stared wide-eyed. "_Why didn't you tell me right away? Were we neighbors?_"

Penelope looked away from him at the black television in front of them. "_I wanted you to have proof. I didn't think you would believe me._" She looked down at her hands then, tears in her eyes.

"_Penelope... what happened?_"

"_Do you want the truth?_"

"_Yes, I do, Penelope_."

"_I um... we... we lived in the same village and your father was chief. We were each other's greatest friend._" Another flash of lightning went off and two seconds later the thunder bolt went off. Penelope screamed and grabbed her tail and began shaking. "_I hate thunder. I hate booming sounds. I hate..._"

"_What?_"

"_Nothing... You should probably go. I need some sleep._"

"_Penelope, you're not telling me something. What happened?_"

Penelope took out her dagger and pointed it at Perry. "_Get out! Get out, Max! Go back to the river!_" As she was screaming, she had gotten up and was making Perry move away. Now, Perry was on the precipice of the outdoors. Then, another bolt of lightning shot across the sky. One second later a thunder bolt sounded. Penelope screamed again louder than the first two times, and fell to her knees. Her body started shaking as she began sobbing. She dropped her dagger and said in a soft, choking voice, "_Perry, please leave me. I need to be alone._" The rain outside was coming down so thick it was like curtains. Perry moved to bend down and comfort Penelope, but she screamed, "_Leave!_" She then took her dagger and threw it in a certain direction behind her. It cut a rope and sent down a strange contraption that trapped Perry and took him toward home. Penelope ran her hands through the hair on the top of her head, still upset by the whole ordeal. Then, another bolt of lightning came and a sound that shocked her eardrums. The sound took no time to wait after the flash of lightning. The storm was just overhead. The sound was a thunder bolt. Penelope thought it might end until along came another thunder bolt.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... What now? For those of you who have been wondering, and have probably already guessed, the chapter titles and last lines have been referring to James Bond movies. The first chapter was based on _Dr. No_ (kinda gave you that one); the second one was based on _From Russia with Love_; the third one was based on _Goldfinger_; this one was based on _Thunderball_. I know you guys probably don't read my notes and want to just read the story, but it means a lot to me when people tell me what they think (no flaming without a reason). Anyway, please, please, please, keep reading and reviewing. Reviews make my day, really, so make my day and send me a review, please, please, please?**


	6. Chapter 5: You Only Chatter Twice

**Thanks for all the views, here's a nice short chapter to reward you guys for your loyalty.**

* * *

Chapter 5: You Only Chatter Twice

The device dropped Perry off at his home, made a couple of beeping noises, and then it flew away. _What just happened?_ Perry thought. _I should have a talk with the Major about my origins, since she obviously knew me before. She also probably inspired me to become an agent._ Perry was just about to go inside when he heard a fire siren going off. He saw the lights inside his house going on, so he went back into pet mode, but in his mind he was panicking. _It sounds like they're headed for Doofenshmirtz's._

Later, the Flynn-Fletcher family headed to the hospital since Vanessa was there. Candace and Vanessa had been becoming good friends. It turns out her dad had gotten some pretty good burns, but it was nothing serious. Candace noticed Vanessa and called out, "Hey, Vanessa, how's your dad doing?"

"Oh, hi, Candace, my dad's doing fine, he could have done a lot worse, the doctor says. Apparently, a bolt of lightning hit his building and started a fire. Why don't you guys come in, he's just resting," said Vanessa.

They went in and Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted them from his bed, "Oh, hi, Vanessa, who are your friends?"

"This is the Flynn-Fletcher family; this is my friend Candace, her brothers Phineas and Ferb, and their parents Lawrence and Linda," Vanessa introduced.

"I feel like we've met before, hmm... I can't put my finger on it," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, addressing Linda. "And what is the name of your platypus?"

"This is Perry, he's our best friend," said Phineas.

A nurse walked into the room with a leash attached to a platypus with a white flower on its head. "Mr. Doofenshmirtz, here is your platypus, enjoy," said the nurse handing the leash over and walking out.

"What? But this isn't..." Doofenshmirtz started to say until he saw the platypus's eyes focus and wink briefly. "Oh, Penelope, I didn't recognize you at first. Come up," he said, patting his leg. Vanessa picked Penelope up and put her in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lap. "Vanessa, this is Penelope, that platypus I was telling you about." Penelope gave a sleepy chatter, walked in a circle a couple of times to get comfy, and lay down. She snuggled next to Doofenshmirtz and he began petting her. "She's a good platypus." Penelope chattered happily, eyes drooping sleepily in bliss.

Phineas brought Perry over in front of Penelope. Perry gave a chatter and Penelope's eyes popped open. Penelope maintained the stupid look, but gave a chatter and hopped down. Perry struggled until Phineas let him down. Perry and Penelope then began chattering amongst themselves.

Doofenshmirtz then asked the platypuses a question: "What does it mean when you only chatter twice?"

* * *

**MESSAGE TO READERS, PLEASE READ:**

**Okay guys, I really appreciate it that you're reading my story, but I don't know how you feel about it until you tell me. This chapter was based off of the movie: _You Only Live Twice_. Please keep reading and keep telling me what you think. (All comments must be posted in English, I am not fluent in any other language but English.) Thanks guys, I love how dedicated you all are :)**


	7. Chapter 6: On My Chief's Secret Service

Chapter 6: On My Chief's Secret Service

What Doofenshmirtz meant was that Perry and Penelope had started talking. To humans, they chattered twice consecutively. To platypuses however, it was a state of great emotion in the form of laughing, crying, or intense ecstasy. Penelope had asked Perry if they could talk, since unlike Doofenshmirtz, she could recognize him, with or without his hat. When they were on the floor, Perry asked, "_What's up?_"

"_Perry, I realize that I have already shown you who you were, but I didn't exactly give an explanation as to what happened. I really didn't want to talk about it, but recent events have caused me to change my mind, can we set up a time to talk?_"

"_Will you still be staying with Doofenshmirtz?_"

"_Oh, you mean Doofus? Yeah, I'll be staying with him still, however, the fire caused a lot of his apartment to burn down. Lucky for him, his valuables were kept in a fireproof box. I believe we'll be staying at his vacation condo. Could you drop by some evening so that we could talk?_"

"_Sure, I wouldn't mind, it's a little out of my way, but if you want to talk, I'll come by tonight. Is that good for you?_"

"_Yeah, Doofus should be in bed by then._" After she finished, she broke out laughing at the absurd nickname. They then heard Doofenshmirtz ask his question and Penelope decided to be more quiet so as not to draw more attention to them than needed. "_I'll talk to you tonight,_" she said as she walked over to where Vanessa was sitting and laid down.

The hospital let Dr. Doofenshmirtz out in the early afternoon. Penelope was right about him going to his vacation condo while the apartment building was being repaired. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb were visiting their grandparents and had taken Perry with them. It wasn't all that hard, therefore, for Perry to get away to see Penelope.

Penelope had been preparing all day to see Perry. She had sewn together a white dress to go with her white flower. She had also taken some boiling water and put rose petals in to make homemade perfume. Furthermore, she made a robotic golden scarab that translated her chattering into speech. "Could you go into the other room please?" she asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a friend coming over and I would rather we be alone."

"A friend? You've put on a dress and perfume for a friend?"

"An old friend, a cherished friend, my past betrothed friend is who I put on my dress and perfume for."

"Betrothed?!"

"Well, yeah, we were really good friends as kids. I just hope that he'll remember what we once had... now please go... wrench something."

"All right, all right, but you owe me."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

Doofenshmirtz left the room and Penelope plopped onto the couch. She straightened out the wrinkles in her dress, put her hands in her lap, and waited. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, her ears perked up as she heard a pitter-pattering on the roof. A few seconds later, Perry was sliding down a rope and after disconnecting from the safety rope, he sat down next to Penelope. She had taken her robotic scarab and turned it off so that her speech came out as chattering again.

"_Hi, Max,_" chattered Penelope.

"_Hi, Penelope, so, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?_" asked Perry.

"_I wanted to talk about us, about how you got to America... at least, what I know about it._"

"_Okay, fire away._"

"_Almost six years ago, you and I were born in Australia. I was born June sixth and you were born five days later on June 11th. I was born with a special intelligence, I advanced faster than the average platypus of my same age. At two months I was already walking on two legs and I was literate._

_I always enjoyed playing with you, we were great friends. I think your father never really approved of you... or me. I think being chief always filled him with an expectation that couldn't be achieved. He expected so much of you, but all you wanted to do was have fun. There are many things I will never forget, but tonight I will tell you two stories._

_The first is when the two of us first discovered out meeting place. It was this hollow log covered in moss and surrounded by other foliage. We discovered it while playing a game of tag, and when we stumbled through the bushes and discovered it, it became our meeting place. We used to play thumb wars; in exchange, the loser tells or shows a secret. I typically always won since, despite your age, you were way smaller than me. Your thumb was half the size of mine. I loved it when you lost because of the wonderful secrets you would show me. You always had a knack for discovering the most wonderful things. Once, you discovered a dead snake, a very poisonous dead snake that nearly gave me a heart attack. It also made me make you swear never to show me a dead thing again, reports like that should be given to my dad. Another time, you discovered a purple and pink geode that was shaped like a heart when both halves are together. We carved our initials in them. Well, I carved them since you couldn't properly hold the carving tool. I still have them too, I carry them and my journal all the time, here,_" said Penelope reaching into a pocket on her sniper suit (which she wore underneath of whatever dress she wore) and pulling out two beautiful rocks that did indeed form a heart-like shape. She turned them over and on one was the initials CSM and on the other was POMCSS.

"_Which one's mine?_" asked Perry.

"_CSM, Chief's Son, Maxwell; this isn't even the best secret you ever showed me. You once brought me to this clearing with a whole bunch of beautiful butterflies. You had thrown a rock at a tree and all of a sudden butterflies flocked around us. It felt like I was in the middle of a butterfly tornado, or something of the sort. They were everywhere,_" Penelope sighed happily at the memory.

"_So... what does POMCSS stand for?_" asked Perry.

"_It stand for Penelope, On My Chief's Secret Service._"

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? This one is based on the James Bond movie: _On Her Majesty's Secret Service_. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think is going to happen and your impressions on the characters, because I can never be entirely sure how they come off to you guys.**


	8. Chapter 7: Friends are Forever

Chapter 7: Friends are Forever

"_What type of secret service?_" asked Perry.

"_I was mostly a spy. Since I was so advanced in intelligence, I was too smart for the activities given to someone my age, so the chief made me a spy. That's where most of my inspiration for Agent P came from... I should tell you the other story too,_" said Penelope sadly.

"_Okay,_" said Perry.

Penelope inhaled deeply through her nostrils and blew the air out of her bill. Her tail shifted to her front, but she swatted it away and took Perry's hand instead. "_It's a hard story to tell. It was the Winter Solstice, our village was having it's winter festival. It was a first for us, especially since it is the Australian equivalent of Christmas. Animals from all of the nearby villages gathered. Your father was the head of the proceedings. I noticed you weren't in your place, so I went looking for you. I went pretty far from the party. I called for you, 'Max! Maxwell! Where are you?!' All of a sudden, I got tackled from behind. I looked up and I saw your eyes looking back into mine._

_" 'Gotcha!' you said._

_" 'Hardly,' I said as I flipped you over and pinned you. Then, you flipped over and pinned me, and we played like that for several minutes. Finally, I was pinned again and I heard something. 'Max, get off, quickly.' It was the K Clan: Three boys, Kain, the kiwi, Kaleb, the kangaroo, and Kris, the koala. Kaleb was the head of them all. They were horrible bullies to everyone, especially to you. Naturally, I had gotten in front of you._

_" 'Well, well, well, if it isn't the inventor's daughter and the chief's son,' said Kain._

_" 'Who do you come for?' I asked._

_" 'We get bored of beating up the chief's son, he's just such a sniveling whiner.' My eyes widened a bit, but I knew it wouldn't be too hard to beat these guys. However, it turned out to be too much for me and I became overwhelmed._

_" 'Max, help!' I cried. You looked terrified, but you came in to my rescue. The boys eventually ran off. As soon as they left I gave you a hug and said, 'Thanks Max.'_

_" 'It wasn't too much of a problem, I just used those techniques you've been showing me,' you said. I pulled away until you were arm's length away from me._

_" ' Max?' I asked._

_" 'Yeah?' you asked._

_" 'I want you to...' I paused._

_" 'What?' you asked._

_" 'I want you to have an awesome Winter Festival,' I said._

_" 'You too,' you replied, still confused._

_" 'Come on, we better get back,' I said, taking your hand and leading you away._

_"When we got back, your father took me aside and talked to me about what happened. We came back and we had an excellent feast. Then, it was time for the gifts, and one-by-one everyone exchanged presents to whomever they were assigned to. You and I were the only ones left._

_" 'Ladies first,' you said._

_"I laughed and said, 'If the chief's son insists.'_

_"I took out my present for you, wrapped in leaves, and I don't think I need to tell you what I got that evening.' " _Penelope said this as she took her right hand (the hand that wasn't holding Perry's hand) and removed Perry's hat from his head. She squeezed his hand a bit tighter and said, "_It feels like it just happened. You should have seen how excited you were to get an Agent P hat. Your eyes always used to light up when you got excited. I liked your present too. You had worked with my dad to make a staff for fighting. It was handy too because it could expand so that now, as an adult, I can still use it._"

"_So, you still have it?_" asked Perry.

"_My brother took it. He was born three months after us on September 8. He hasn't had the greatest reputation as of late. Getting back to the Winter Festival, everything ended well. Even my nightly talk with your father went well. Everyone went to bed and everything was peaceful. I was awakened by not the sunrise, but a pungent smell. I have since discovered it's a combination of sweat, bug spray, and patchouli oil. Back then, I thought it was a horrible smell. I stuck my head out the door, then I heard a big boom. I ran back inside and got my brother and I went to the chief's house and got you. I was instructed that whenever there was a crisis I was to take you and my brother, hide you in the log, climb the highest tree, and blow the horn. By the time I went to get you though, the chief was already scrambling up the tree, so I took you and my brother, Phillip, and we hid in the log. I remember covering us all up in mud to mask our scent. I remember hearing fighting and covering both you and Phillip as a mother would. I remember more booming, such a loud, insistent noise to the point where I thought it would never end. When it did though, I was more frightened than when it was happening. I told you two to stay put and that I would be back. I slinked through the grass and found my way back to our village. The smell was horrible, one of the worst things I ever smelled. I pushed past the bushes and saw blood everywhere and my parents and your parents were mutilated. I heard moaning and I cautiously went toward it. It was your father, and... I'll never forget his dying words:_

_" 'Penelope, take Max and Phillip and run. Tell Max I'm proud of him. I always have been.'_

_" 'I will my chief, I will do all that I promised. I will remember all I learned,' I said. I held his hand as he died. I returned to the log and I took both of your hands and ran to the river with you. I found an old crate and told you to get in. I then smelled something that caused me to let go. The next thing I knew, you were in the crate floating down the river headed towards the waterfall. I ran, with Phillip in my left arm, my right arm extended towards you, but you were floating further away... closer to the smell. Then, I saw two humans and, thinking they were hunters, I hid. I saw them take you away. I was so scared, I ran. I got into a lot of trouble over the years, made more enemies than friends. I stopped running when I reached America. I joined ALPHA, but Phillip didn't. I never understood why, but he didn't want to be good to the world. I'm as mad, if not madder, at the hunter than he is, but I have moved on. It still hurt to know the people I loved were dead, but if I dwelt on the pain, I know I wouldn't have felt good about it. Now, thanks to my good attitude, I got my best friend back._" She squeezed Perry's hand again and gave him a hopeful, tearful look. "_My brother is part of OMEGA, just like the Silver Viper and Stomp and Crush. No one from ALPHA can touch him though, by law, no family members are touched. I hope he learns the truth soon. I hope he learns to see past his hate._" She paused, let go of Perry's hand and said, "_You should probably be getting back... what do you prefer to be called Max or Perry?_"

"_Call me Perry, please, it's the only thing I remember being,_" said Perry.

"_Okay, see you around?_"

"_Sure._"

"_Hey, Perry?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Many things are impermanent but friends are forever, remember that,_" she said, giving him his half of the geode and sliding his hat back on his head.

Perry smiled, "_Friends are forever._"

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Also, *PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW*. Another also, this chapter title is based off of _Diamonds are Forever_. Tell me what you think and keep reading, please and thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Live and Let Live

Chapter 8: Live and Let Live

Perry went back to Phineas and Ferbs' grandparent's house and went to sleep. The following morning found him with the geode still in his possession. He touched it with his fingers in a careful, meticulous manner. He turned it over once or twice, trying to remember. _There's only one way I'll know once and for all if what she says is true,_ thought Perry.

_He must make a device,_ thought Penelope. At Doofenshmirtz's vacation condo, Penelope was thinking over the previous night. It was the first night her dreams weren't haunted with the paralyzing images of losing her loved one. _I'm such a fool. He won't remember, and he never will._ She sighed and walked out onto the balcony. The early morning dew was still drifting in the air. Penelope breathed deeply, her heart too heavy for normal respiration. Her finger absent-mindedly began drawing something in the condensation of the balcony ledge. When she looked on it again, she leaped back in surprise. She heard Doofenshmirtz coming outside, so she quickly wiped it away.

"Good morning, Penelope," the doctor said sleepily before taking a sip of coffee from his "I love EVIL" mug. "Here; do you want some coffee?" He gave her the robotic scarab she made last night before asking the question.

"No, thank you, do you have any hot cocoa?" she asked, after turning her device on.

"Hot cocoa? It's June 3rd, why would anyone have hot cocoa?" he ranted.

"People go camping in the summer, and some people like hot cocoa on their camping trip," she said.

"Well, I have chocolate milk, you could probably heat that in the microwave and I have some mini marshmallows to go with it."

Penelope giggled and said, "I would like that very much." Two minutes later, Penelope was back on the balcony sipping her hot cocoa.

Doofenshmirtz came outside and said, "You seem distant today, did your date not go well last night?"

Penelope gave him a look and said, "It wasn't a date, it's just... complicated."

"Does this have to do with Perry the Platypus?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It is, isn't it?"

She gave him a harsh look that made him shrink back a bit, "Drop the subject, and mind your own business. Do I go to you asking why you divorced your wife? Of course not, because it's personal."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really think agents of my caliber go somewhere without any prior knowledge?" She downed the rest of her hot cocoa and said, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." She put down her mug, jumped the balcony, and disappeared among the trees.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the porch trying to come up with something to do. Perry was in Phineas's lap, and the boy was petting him. It seemed as time went on, it was becoming harder to come up with projects. The boys had just finished sixth grade and September would find them in the seventh.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the raven-haired Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She had come with the boys since Phineas was the object of her innermost desires. She had a horribly obvious crush on him, but it seemed to her that her affections went unnoticed. This wasn't true, Phineas really liked Isabella, to the point of him having a crush on _her_. Despite his emotions, he couldn't bring himself to tell her he liked her as more than a friend, but his affections were obvious right? He included her on his projects and showed an interest in her career as a Fireside girl. He nearly had a heart attack when it looked like video game Buford was going to smash her to bits. That was last summer, the summer that began with a roller coaster and ended with an awesome concert dedicated to summer.

"Phineas?" asked Isabella.

Dang it, she had approached him and had been talking, but his mind was lost in space, and those beautiful gem-like eyes.

"Oh, hey, Isabella, what were you saying? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," said Phineas, snapping out of his thoughts.

She sighed and patiently repeated herself, "I said, 'What'cha doin'?"

That sweet catchphrase, the reason he made his projects, the reason he worked so hard to impress her. He said, "Ferb and I were trying to come up with something to do. We've already done so much, you know?"

"Yeah," she said.

In the distance there could be heard a lot of crashing noises as well as what sounded like gorillas and platypuses. Occasionally, ropes would shoot out of the trees up in the air and toward them at different intervals. The tree line was so far away though, the ropes never got close.

"What do you think is going on over there?" asked Ferb.

Once the question was asked, the noise subsided, as if the creature in the distance wanted notice and nothing more. A platypus came running out of the trees on all-fours and didn't stop until it reached Phineas and Perry. It wore a torn dress, and the flower on its head was askew. The little monotreme hid behind Phineas's legs and trembled.

_It's Penelope,_ Perry thought.

Isabella bent down and put her hands out, coaxing the shaken platypus to come to her.

Penelope hadn't intended for this to happen. She glanced at the human girl with distrust and fright. _Is it too much to ask anymore for a platypus to take a walk through the forest without almost being taken by two gorillas and a psycho? _she thought. The only one she truly trusted in her present company was Perry, but she took the chance and edged closer to Isabella.

"She looks so scared," said Isabella. "It's okay, you're safe; I'm Isabella, and that's Phineas, Ferb, and Perry." She introduced them all and Penelope relaxed enough to allow the human girl to pet her. "I wonder where she came from?"

The boys thought a moment, then Phineas said, "Wait a minute, this looks like Penelope, she belongs to Vanessa's dad." Ferb nodded in agreement. "We ought to get her cleaned up and return her," the red-head continued. The boys rushed inside and cleaned up the little platypus and her clothes and got their mom to drive to Doofenshmirtz's vacation condo.

Doofenshmirtz opened the door and said, "Oh, thank you, boys, I was wondering where Penelope went. Do you know what happened?"

"No, one minute we were talking, and the next minute your platypus was running out of the woods looking really scared," said Phineas.

"Really? Well, thanks, kids," Doof said as he closed the door. Once the door closed and locked, he put Penelope down. Her golden scarab came flying in from the balcony and she turned it on. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by the Silver Viper, Crush, and Stomp. They were on a mission for the Enigma. It's driving me nuts, he really wants to shake me out of my boots and make me give in. That man didn't count on my having a concrete will," said Penelope as she scoffed.

"Who's the Enigma?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, yawning. "Shouldn't you get to building your inator?"

"Oh yeah," said Doof, rushing off to a back room.

"Great, if you need me, I'll be napping." She said she was going to nap, but she neglected to notice an open loop of rope lying on the floor and got pulled up by the ankle in the trap. She groaned as her dress drooped into her face. _Good thing I'm wearing another dress underneath this one that's tighter against my body_, she thought while taking off the drooping dress. When she did, it was revealed that she wore a tight-fitting turquoise dress, the skirt reaching to her knees and zipped up in the back so that the top was beneath her armpits. She crossed her arms and waited, but it didn't last long before she heard the evil scientist returning to the room.

"Ah, Perry the Platy- Penelope?!" he started quickly noticing not Perry, but Penelope in his trap.

"You could warn a girl," she said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, starting to take her down, but Penelope put a hand up (or down, depending on whose perspective).

"Just leave me here, I really don't care..." she said.

"So... why do you want to stay up there?"

"I don't know, perspective, perhaps?"

"Okay..."

"Just keep me up here and tell me your scheme when Perry gets here, I would like to experience what being an O.W.C.A. agent is like."

So Doofenshmirtz let her hang there, got another hanging rope trap set, and at about three in the afternoon, the other rope trap was tripped. Penelope had since turned off her translating device and hidden it. She nodded at Perry, the other one trapped, and he nodded back. Then, as expected, Doof began telling them his evil scheme. "So, Penelope and Perry the Platypus, here is my scheme: have you ever been on a date and your girl... or guy for your case, Penelope, starts dropping hints? You then find yourself at a loss as to just what she or he is saying. So, since I have a date tonight, to prevent any confusion I will zap both her and myself with my "Tell it to me straight-inator." It does just what you think it would do, it translates those hints, into what's really on her mind. It doesn't last long though, so I'll have to wait before I use it, but it's pocket-size, so I can take it anywhere," Doofenshmirtz said.

Now for one reason or another the two platypuses weren't paying attention. Perry was zoning out because he was bored and Penelope was panicking. _I can't let him know, not yet!_ Penelope thought. She knew she had to do something. When Doofenshmirtz turned his back, Penelope pulled out her golden scarab and it cut the rope for her. She landed hard on her back, but swallowed the pain long enough to get up and trip Doofenshmirtz with her tail. She then took the device from his pocket and broke it over her knee.

"What was that for?" asked Doof.

Penelope didn't answer, instead she sent her device to Perry's trap to cut him down. She didn't get out-of-the-way fast enough and Perry landed on her back, his tail in her face. She scrambled to get him off of her quickly, her face turning beet red beneath her fur.

Before anyone else could say anything, Penelope's device began beeping. She went onto the balcony to receive the call. A black silhouette appeared on a screen that appeared underneath the scarab's wings. The silhouette began speaking, "Penelope, I want to see you and O.W.C.A. agent Perry the Platypus at headquarters as soon as possible. You are being re-assigned." She saluted, and before she could tell Perry that they had somewhere to go, he was by her side.

"_My boss said I should follow you since there's something he has to tell us,_" he said.

"_Okay_," Penelope said breathlessly. She got her golden scarab and threw it to the ground where it turned into a hover-board. A handle appeared near the front and Penelope grabbed onto it. She turned to Perry and asked: "_Do you want a ride?_"

"_No, thanks, just lead the way,_" he said.

Doofenshmirtz came onto the balcony just as Perry had put on his jetpack. "What happened? Are you just going to foil and run?"

On her hover-board, all functions were on, including the translator, so she said, "As my father always used to say, 'When life gets you down, live and let live.' "

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for making it this far. This chapter is based off of _Live and Let Die_. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks guys :)**


	10. C 9: The Platypus with the Golden Gun

Chapter 9: The Platypus with the Golden Gun

While Penelope and Perry were headed to their bosses, another platypus gazed out of a spyglass into the distance. He had a translation collar that revealed a deep, melodious Australian accent. "You will be mine sheila, one day you will be mine. Two years it has been a game of hit and run between us. Two years I have been running from the fact I was born in glass. You cursed me to live, and yet I feel such an odd connection toward you. Why? Why do I feel this way?" His red eyes pierced the horizon, willing it to burn. "Bah!" He threw the spyglass to the ground, put his right foot over the broken glass, and stepped down hard so as to cause bleeding. He gritted his teeth and swallowed the tears that were welling up in his eyes, making them redder. "Viper, come here you worthless bludger!"

The Silver Viper entered the room, did a quick bow, and said, "You called, Mr. Enigma?"

He indicated the floor and said, "Clean up this mess." She scrambled around him quickly, fumbling with the small pieces of glass. After picking up the mess, she put Enigma in his chair and began removing the glass from his foot and dressing the wound. "I appreciate you, sheila, I put that glass in my foot so as to make you feel useful." He ran his small fingers through the white streak in her hair.

She removed his hand and said, "Shall I go after Agent Penelope again, sir?" He put his right elbow on his right knee, his left elbow in his right hand, and his left hand beneath his bill in thought. Soon, his bill curved up and his teeth gleamed brightly in an evil grin. The glint in his eye belayed his intention.

"Worry not, sheila, I have an idea to make Penelope surrender," he said laughing maniacally. "Bring me my 009," he said the number like double-o-nine. His 009 was brought to him, it shone brightly casting a reflection in his evil eyes.

Meanwhile in the forest, Penelope and Perry had landed on the ground just behind the tree-line. "_Aw man, they cut the grass._" Penelope said looking at the field beyond. "_Okay, we're going to have to just walk casually._" She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, let go of a breath she had apparently been holding, and walked onto the field. Perry followed her. She walked around as if the whole ground was booby-trapped and her eyes kept darting to their target, the cave opposite the tree line. She stopped abruptly, so abruptly that Perry bumped into her.

"_What's up?_" asked Perry.

Penelope looked at the ground, then at the cave, then back at the ground again, caught in indecision. She then took a stick from the ground nearby and threw it toward the cave. "_That's odd... nothing happened,_" said Penelope. "_Take my hand,_" she said. She took a step forward and a circle in the ground opened up revealing a black hole. She had fallen, but Perry had a good grip on her hand, so she didn't go in.

"_Are you okay?_" Perry asked after pulling her up.

"_I'm fine, it just startled me. I didn't think the booby traps were working. That door is typically more sensitive than that, that's why I thought we were safe._" She got on all-fours and took a running start and jumped the hole. She blew some stray fur from her face and said, "_Come on! Jump and I'll catch you!_"

Perry hesitated at first, but just as Penelope had done, he jumped and was able to clear the hole. He exhaled and took Penelope's hand again. "_You know this place better than I do, guide me._"

"_Okay,_" Penelope said, giving Perry's hand a firmer grip. They walked into the cave until no light could be seen. Despite the lack of light, Penelope was still walking at the same pace. "_There are some steps coming up, do you want me to slow down?_"

"_Yeah, please,_" he said.

"_They're also kinda slippery because of the underground reservoir._" She slowed her pace and Perry felt their hands going down, so he slowly followed. "_There's a landing coming up where I'll stop, okay?_"

"_All right,_" said Perry.

Penelope stopped and said, "_Wait here, I'll be right back._" She let go of his hand, her feet echoing in the darkness. Perry heard a squishing sound nearby and then the sound of flint being struck. He saw sparks in the distance. "_Come on you bloody bugger,_" she muttered. Eventually, the sparks turned into a fire. Penelope picked up the fire revealing a torch. "_We've had budget cuts, I'm ashamed to say._" Her face looked sober as she said, "_Follow me._" It wasn't long before they reached the reservoir, where a small rowboat was sitting, tied up. "_Hold this,_ _please,_" she told Perry, handing him the torch. They both got in the boat, Penelope seated closer to the tip rowing, and Perry seated at the end holding the torch.

The sounds of the water moving with the oars, water dripping, and fire crackling were the only sounds to be heard. Just as the silence was getting unbearably creepy, a sound was heard. "_What was that?_" asked Perry.

"_Sonar, echo-location, it's a signal,_" said Penelope. Then, she replied to the sound with a similar sound. A sound replied to her and all of a sudden a grappling hook attached itself to the rowboat and dragged them onward. This caused Perry to lurch backward and drop the torch into the water.

"_Sorry,_" said Perry.

"_That's okay,_" said Penelope.

She looked excited as they slowly reached shore. Their beat docked in front of a set of steps that continued into the water and began climbing the steps until she reached the top, near a wooden door with two torches next to it, one on either side. Perry followed her. When he reached the top, he found her sitting cross-legged with closed eyes. He sat down next to her and did the same.

It wasn't ten seconds before both platypuses were sent hurtling through a tube and soon, they arrived at a large Arabian table, their tails on pillows. Penelope and Perry both opened their eyes to a scary sight. A man with bloodshot eyes and large, rippling muscles was scowling and growling at them.

"Hashim! These are our guests, pay them some respect!" said a human voice. The gargantuan Hashim grunted and lumbered away. "Welcome, Penelope, welcome Perry of the O.W.C.A. You were both called here for the _trial_," the last word he emphasized with a growl. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a man of medium bulk, tall height, and dark hair. "Penelope, you have interfered with this agent's mission, what is your defense?"

The room had microphones that turned animal speak into human words, so Penelope's words came out human as she said, "It was a destructive device. I might have revealed something unpleasant. I grew impatient and I have no valid excuse for interfering in the agent's mission."

"You are correct... your punishment is this: You are no longer under my protection. I place you under the care of the O.W.C.A. agent."

"But sir..."

"There is no room for discussion. You're fired."

"Fired? I thought you said..."

"Fired! Fired Penelope, you are fired, F-I-R-E-D Fired!" Penelope's ex-boss picked Perry and Penelope up by the scruff of their necks and dropped them down a garbage chute.

Penelope and Perry landed inside of a garbage dumpster full of scrap food, hair, and other things they both would rather not be in. "_Oh, how could this get any worse?_" asked Penelope, dismayed. It had all been a trap... and the only reason Perry was called was to be a witness to her humiliation. A purple collar dropped into her lap with her name on it as well as an address. "_Yep, that would just about do it,_" she said, breaking into tears. She was hugging her knees and hiding her face, her shoulders shuddering as she sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Perry's hand stayed on her shoulder and he said, "_Hey, it's okay._" Penelope's tears almost instantly stopped.

"_Thanks Perry,_" she said.

"_Can I see your collar?_"

"_Sure,_" she said handing it over.

"_This is my address,_" said Perry.

"_Really?_" asked Penelope. _Oh no, this isn't going to go well. _"_You don't mind having a roommate, do you?_"

"_No, not at all, I always thought I could use some company. Especially in the coming days, my boys are off from school on summer break and they're typically really busy._"

"_What are they doing out here already?_"

"_They're just visiting their grandparents... we better get going,_" said Perry, extending his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and said, "_Thanks, I hope I'm not intruding._"

"_Nah, I'm sure it will be fine._"

When they both got home, they were just in time to be packed into the car. "Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas, picking said platypus up. "Look, it's Penelope again, what are you doing here, girl?" The boy took Perry in one arm and started petting Penelope with his other hand. His hand touched Penelope's collar (which she had since unwillingly hooked to her neck) and he looked at her tag. "That's odd, why is our address on here?" A homing pigeon flew out of the woods and landed on Penelope. Ferb took the pigeon in his hands and detached the following note:

_To Flynn-Fletcher family,_

_This platypus has been wandering the woods going from place to place without a permanent home. Thus, we have decided, based on your history with platypuses, that she should be placed with you. I shall be coming to your house in two weeks to check on the young monotreme. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, write them in letter form and place it in your mailbox, with no stamp._

_I remain faithfully vigilant,_

_Mr. E_

_ALPHA_

"I've never heard of them, why are they sending us a platypus?" asked Linda, the boy's mom.

"Well, it seems like this Mr. E expects us to hold onto her for at least two weeks. If she really has nowhere to go, we should take care of her. Please, Mom, can we keep her?" asked Phineas, giving his mother large begging, eyes. Ferb joined in the begging, supporting his brother.

"Penelope can stay, but on the condition she is taken good care of until Mr. E picks her up," said Linda.

"All right! You hear that, Penelope? You can stay!" cried Phineas, happily.

_Oh boy,_ thought Penelope.

So, the boys brought Penelope home with them. They got home in the evening and decided they would put her in Perry's pet bed since he didn't use it that often. Perry went upstairs with his boys, leaving Penelope alone in their living room beside their couch.

_I'm in his bed. I'm in his house. Am I awake?_ Penelope asked herself. She pinched her arm. _Yep, I'm awake._ She took a moment to take in her surroundings. _At least here with Perry, I'm safe from the Enigma, or as I've come to call him, the Platypus with the Golden Gun._

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? Who do you think the Enigma is? Where does his obsession with Penelope stem from? What does he mean by "Born in glass"? This chapter title is based off of _The Man with the Golden Gun_. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing, things are getting ready to heat up, so stay tuned!**


	11. C 10: The OWCA Agent Who Loved Me

Chapter 10: The O.W.C.A. Agent Who Loved Me

_Just my luck for it to start thunder-storming outside,_ Penelope thought. She shuddered violently where she lay, trying with all her might to shut out the noise. Another strike of lightning flashed and thunder reverberated so loudly, Penelope felt it in her chest. She screamed. _I don't care what Perry thinks, the thunder is too much of a reminder of that night._ She put her hands on her head and her tail beneath her body. _If only I could forget._

"_Penelope?_" came a voice.

_Just my bloody luck,_ thought Penelope. "_Go away,_" she said.

"_Penelope, I left you once, I can't leave you again,_" he said.

Penelope looked up, her navy blue eyes meeting his cocoa brown ones. The fear of thunder inside her was replaced by nervous timidity. Something about his eyes caused her to melt inside, leaving her with nothing intelligent to say. "_Uh..._" was all she could manage.

"_Why don't I sleep down here with you tonight, for comfort? Unless you'd rather be alone..._" said Perry.

"_Oh, I don't mind, I'd actually like the company. Just don't touch me in my sleep; once, someone tried to shake me awake and I almost took their head off. I sleep very deeply so I may not hear your voice the first few times, but I would advise you to wake me by noise, for your safety._"

Perry laughed, "_Okay,_" he said.

"_I mean it, don't touch me in my sleep._"

"_Gotcha,_" he said, settling down beside her.

Comforted by his presence, her fear melted away. She settled down as well and was soon asleep. It wasn't long before her mind drifted into her subconscious and she dreamed.

Penelope was on a stage, sitting on a three-legged stool and strumming an acoustic guitar. She placed her beak inches from the mike in front of her and began singing in a mournful tone. "_I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe. Guilt kicks in and I start to see... the edge of the bed where your fedora used to be. Whoa, whoa, I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember... what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know that you deserve much better than me._" She was giving her all to someone unknown, someone who she felt had left her. There were many people in the crowd before her, all of them dressed well in suits and dresses, but they had drinks in their hands and were sneering at her. Penelope would have been exposed had the guitar not been covering her, she wore a white flower with pink on its inside. She sniffed back tears and continued her song. "_While looking through an old box of ours, I found those paintings I made that you were looking for. If there's one memory I don't want to lose, that time in the log, you and me talking real low. Whoa, whoa, I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know that, you deserve much better than me._" Her eyes weren't holding back tears anymore, they were flowing freely. She looked into the crowd again, the humans she didn't know were replaced by animals she _did _ know. She still wasn't seeing who she wanted to see most though. She choked back enough tears to continue the song. "_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder, wish I never would have said it's over and I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older, 'cause we never really had a closure, this can't be the end, yeah, yeah, yeah. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know that you deserve much better than me._"

She looked up again and saw humans again, but a platypus in a black three-piece suit, brown fedora, and quaint little black shoes pushed his way through the crowd. His eyes were cocoa brown and begging Penelope's forgiveness. The crowd faded until it was just the two of them. He sang back-up, "_And I think you should know that._"

"_You deserve much better than me._"

"_And I think you should know that,_" he sang getting closer.

"_You deserve much better than me._"

"_And I think you should know that,_" he sang taking her beak in his hand, nothing left but those two and the stool she was sitting on. The black nothingness that surrounded them was weightless, and filled them with bliss. Penelope was no longer crying.

"_You deserve much better than me,_" she sang her last line.

"_And I think you should know that,_" he sang his last line.

Penelope put her hand to his face and said, "_You deserve so much better than me, Perry._"

Penelope woke up from her dream to a rainy night. The thunder outside had stopped, but the thunder inside her was still roaring. Perry lay beside her, breathing slowly, presumably asleep. "_Oh, Perry, if only I could get the nerve to tell you how I feel._" She thought over her options. After a moment, she came up with the idea to keep it to herself. This idea was not to be though.

Penelope had settled back down to sleep, this time sleeping on her back instead of in pet mode on her stomach, her feet were flying above her. When in this position of sleep, she was more likely to lose control of her REM sleep. This happened to be a night when she couldn't stay still in her sleep. It wasn't long before she got up on two legs and began sleep-dancing.

When she got up, Perry had woken up and noticed she was dancing in the middle of the living room. He was going to wake her up, but remembered her strict warning on only waking her up through noise. He was about to call to her when she started talking. "_I'm glad you could be here with me tonight, Perry. I have something to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you for five and a half years now._"

_What could she have to tell me?_ Perry thought. He kept silent longer to learn what the secret was.

Penelope smiled and seemed to lean closer to her invisible partner. She swayed a little bit slower and whispered so low Perry almost couldn't hear her say: "_I love you, Perry, and I want you to kiss me._"

Perry fell on his face, then quickly sat up like a pet would. _Love? Kiss?_ He was shocked, he didn't know what to do. He had never had someone admit that they loved him like that. Another question entered his mind: _Do I love her?_

Penelope continued swaying a bit longer, but was stopped and she fell to the floor. She started shaking and breathing quickly. She then lurched back as if she had been struck in the face. She curled up into a ball and started shaking harder.

Perry watched this and still remembered what she had said about almost taking someone's head off. He knew he had to wake her up soon though, he couldn't watch this any longer. "_Penelope! Penelope! Wake up, Penelope!_"

Penelope continued shaking until soon she was thrashing as if she was being struck. She said, "_Stop! Please stop!_" Perry came over to where she lay, took her by the shoulders, and began shaking her awake.

"_Penelope, wake up! Penelope!_"

It wasn't long after he began shaking her that her eyes shot open, she grabbed Perry's arms, pinned him to the floor, and had her right fist ready to strike. Perry braced himself, but the hit never came. He opened his eyes and looked into Penelope's eyes. She looked filled with confusion and conflicting emotions. In the moonlight, her eyes looked violet. Perry was amazed at how beautiful she looked. "_I told you not to wake me up like that._"

"_You were thrashing around and crying 'Stop! Please stop!' I couldn't let you stay in your nightmare. I tried calling to you, but you didn't hear me. What would you have wanted me to do?_" he asked.

"_I would have wanted you to leave me to my nightmare. I've been dealing with them for five and a half years. I can take care of myself._" She got off of Perry and would have gone to bed had she not realized something. She took Perry by the fur and slammed his back against a wall. "_I'm going to ask you a very simple question: Was 'Stop! Please stop!' all I said?_"

_I can't lie, but what would she do if I told her the truth?_ thought Perry. Luckily, Penelope seemed satisfied with silence. She wasn't any happier than before, but she wasn't as violent.

"_You know what, Perry, I realize what I said, and I don't care anymore. What I said was true and I don't want to talk about it tonight. Now, in case you haven't noticed, the rain has stopped, so please let me sleep alone for the remainder of the evening. I hope you're happy. Yes, I like grubs in my rice, it adds protein._"

Perry's eyes widened in shock. _I better just go with it until I figure out my feelings,_ he thought. "_Oh yeah, I don't mind, that actually sounds good._"

"_Really? Anyone else I told about it said I was nuts. Thanks, Perry, I don't mind if you sleep with me for the rest of the night._"

"_Okay,_" was all Perry could say.

They both settled down to sleep and the rest of the night was peaceful.

The next morning, Penelope slowly blinked open her eyes, she felt no rush, she felt no heat... no heat? _Where's Perry?_ She lay back down, determined not to get up again until she saw him.

Perry, meanwhile, was outside behind the great oak in the backyard. He was looking at his half of the geode and stroked it with his thumb, lost in thought. _What do I do? Sooner or later it's going to come out what she really said._ Then, he was struck with an epiphany. Just as he was about to enact it, he noticed his boys surrounding Penelope. He came closer and noticed smiles on their faces.

"Aw, that's so cute," said Phineas. Penelope was on her back swatting her tail with her fore-paws. Her eyes were violet again in interest. Perry chattered and she looked at him, still on her back. "Hey, there you are, Perry," said Phineas. He patted Perry on the head and with the fun over, the boys left the room.

"_What were you doing?_" asked Perry.

"_I was just being cute, like almost every platypus,_" said Penelope while flipping over. "_What's on your mind?_"

"_Oh, I um... after I get back from work I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk in the park with me._"

"_A walk... are you asking me out on a date?_" she asked slyly.

"_No! I mean, it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be. I just want to catch up._"

"_All right,_" she said, smiling widely.

Comforted Perry would be with her, she followed him to the kitchen for breakfast. Soon after, the boys went outside and Perry left to foil Doofenshmirtz's scheme. While he was gone, Penelope watched the boys building an epic pinball table. It was so big that the pinball could be kicked with their feet. Penelope smiled, envying youth since she knew that she wouldn't be that young for much longer. After all, for every human year, a platypus ages five years. _I'll be turning 30 in two days,_ Penelope thought, sighing. She never thought she would be without someone this long. _One advantage to my present lifestyle is that I can think all day on the O.W.C.A. agent who loved me._

* * *

**Wow, already 10 chapters! Woo! This chapter's title was taken from _The Spy who Loved Me_. Things are starting to accelerate a little bit. What will happen now? Well, I won't answer that until the next chapter, so please keep reading and reviewing, thanks guys. Also, I would like to say, I do not own the song "Better than me." That song belongs to the band Hinder as well as their record company.**

**Slight sidebar: I know that REM sleep doesn't work precisely like that, I was just taking "creative liberty" with it, or however you guys want to put it. I also took creative liberty with how much an animal ages. I know it's not really like this, but hey, this is a story, so anything can happen.**


	12. Chapter 11: Moon Liker

**Hey guys! It's been a little while since I last posted and I have the new chapter. I hope you guys like it and please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Moon Liker

Perry came back from another day at Doofenshmirtz's. He felt he couldn't have gotten away fast enough. He didn't know why he was so eager to get home, it was just another day. He remembered Penelope asking him if it was a date. Was it a date? He didn't know. _If nothing else, I want to remember the friend I have forgotten and find out if I feel the same way about her as she does me_. He landed behind the oak tree, put his jetpack back in his lair, and went into his house via the doggy door.

He wandered into the living room, but didn't see her. _Where's Penelope?_ He kept wandering around, but finally found her in Candace's room. Candace had since failed at busting her brothers _again_, so Penelope was her new source of entertainment. Whenever the strawberry blonde's back was turned, Penelope's face would turn to one of despair. During one of these times, she noticed Perry and gave a "Help me, please," look with her face. Perry just put a hand over his bill to hide a smile and shrugged his shoulders. Then, Penelope responded with a sly glint in her eye and a half-smile. She then hopped down from the dresser she was on and sat down by the door where Perry was. He gave her a look of panic. "_You wouldn't..._" he whispered.

"_I would,_" Penelope said in a louder chatter.

Perry looked to see if the teen had noticed him and panicked when he noticed she had. The teen closed in on him, despite his not so great efforts to escape. "Come on, Perry, I think I have just the thing for you," said Candace while setting him on the dresser. Perry looked at Penelope with a look of dread.

"_Why?_" Perry asked.

Penelope shrugged and said, "_I could use a laugh about now_." She smiled as Perry squirmed under Candace's hands. Before Penelope could see him though, she was taken into one of Candace's arms and Perry the other. She didn't see him until they were outside.

"Aw, you two look so cute," said Candace while taking a picture of them with her phone. Penelope wore a purple dress with a tutu and black shoes that pinched her duck feet. Perry wore a black tuxedo with black shoes and white gloves. Candace looked at the picture on her phone, "Hmm... this needs something... I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." The teen went inside and Penelope took the opportunity to let out the laugh she had been holding.

Perry scowled and said, "_Ha, ha, laugh it up._"

Penelope settled down a bit and said, "_I'm not laughing at what you're wearing, I'm laughing at your face. The look of utter panic on your face... it was all I could do to stop myself from laughing._"

Perry smiled and said, "_My face is probably nothing to your face when Candace was fussing with you._"

Penelope pushed him over and said, "_Oh, quiet you._" Perry laughed. They heard a feminine humming sound and soon, Isabella was in the backyard. She gasped when she saw the two dressed-up platypuses "_Oh, great, now make-up is coming next, isn't it?_" Penelope groaned.

It wasn't long before her prediction came true. Candace had come back with a square purple hat with lace like women used to wear in high society for Penelope. For Perry, she brought a black top hat. Isabella put make-up on Penelope and Candace took another picture with her phone. "Perfect!" The two girls echoed.

"_If any of the girls at ALPHA see that picture, they'll make sure I never hear the end of it. I mean, what am I? A 1920s ballerina?_" Penelope said as her tail squirmed underneath the tutu.

"_Doesn't ALPHA have any girly girl agents?_" asked Perry.

"_There are some, but most girls in ALPHA are all business,_" she replied.

"_If you're a 1920s ballerina, then what am I?_" asked Perry.

"_A 1920s gentleman_," she said.

"_Why, thank you, madam, it is a privilege to be in your presence._" Penelope responded by giggling.

"Aw, they look so cute together," said Isabella.

"_Am I the only one who forgot that they were there?_" asked Penelope, blushing.

"_Nope,_" Perry replied.

Luckily, Phineas and Ferb came outside and freed the two platypuses from their costumes. They were given a bath, much to Penelope's chagrin, dried off, and put together in the pet bed. They were both given a pat on the head before the two boys left the room.

Penelope lay there shaking. "_I'm so c-c-cold,_" she chattered.

Perry was shaking a little bit as well, so he snuggled closer to Penelope and wrapped his tail around her. She responded by wrapping her tail around him. The shaking eventually became less. "_Better?_" asked Perry.

"_Much, thanks,_" Penelope replied. As they lay there, her hand began moving. She wasn't aware of where she was really reaching until her hand bumped his. "_I'm sorry, that was a reflex... I think._" She paused before continuing. "_It wasn't just the hunter that made me terrified of thunder. When I was a little girl, there was a storm and I couldn't sleep. My father came to my room and held me close until I fell asleep. He held me just like this._"

"_Do you miss your father?_"

"_Yes, but not as much as I missed you._"

They both blushed at this. After a moment, Perry spoke, "_So... do you still want to go for that walk?_"

"_I'd like that,_" she replied.

"_Okay, where will we go?_"

"_Wherever you want, Perry._"

Perry got up and Penelope followed. They went out the pet door, left the backyard, and began roaming. It didn't take long before they ran into Isabella. She gasped upon seeing them and said, "What are you two doing out? Are you showing her where you go every day, Perry?"

Perry looked at Penelope, who gave the "Why not?" gesture, and Perry gave a chatter, "_Yeah, sure._"

Isabella gasped and took out her cell phone. Before long, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny, and the rest of the Fireside girls in Isabella's troop were following the two platypuses. "_So, Mr. Cool, where are we going?_" asked Penelope.

"_I don't know, I don't get out much. I thought it'd just be nice if we walked wherever,_" Perry replied.

"_No plan? Just going? I love it,_" she replied happily. Perry smiled. It wasn't long before they reached the park. They kept walking until they reached the pond. Perry stopped and sat in pet mode, Penelope was about to follow suit, until she decided to have a bit of fun instead. She slyly brought her tail over and flipped Perry into the pond.

Realizing that Penelope wanted to play, Perry remained under the water a while. He waited until he saw the distorted reflection of Penelope looking into the water. _A little closer_... he thought. He saw her lean closer, he barely saw the worry on her face. _Perfect, I can see her, but she can't see me_. When she was on the very edge of the water, he sprung up and dragged her in. They both surfaced quickly, but they were still half in the water, their backs to the sky. Her eyes narrowed before she brought her tail around, and then down on the water quickly. Perry chattered, half in annoyance and half in play as he returned the splash. Soon, they were both splashing around in play.

After about 10 minutes of play, they noticed that the kids were no longer paying attention to them. Penelope swam to shore and shook off the water from her fur. Perry followed, making sure to shake the water onto Penelope. "_Now, don't start that again,_" she said teasingly. Perry laughed. "_I wonder what they're doing,_" she said. They came closer and noticed the sun was setting. They went in front of everyone and lay down.

"_Wow, I don't think I ever took the time to watch the sunset,_" said Perry.

Penelope moaned happily and said, "_I'm feeling poetic, shall I say the words in my head?_"

"_Sure, go._"

Penelope blushed and said, "_Really?_"

"_Yeah, I'd like to hear it._"

"_Okay..._" She cleared her throat and began:

"_Orange like my tail,_

_Purple like my eyes that never fail,_

_Yellow like the dye,_

_Blue like the sky,_

_Black as night,_

_Pink? All right!_

_Red as blood,_

_Colors like a flood,_

_Thus is the entrance and exit of the sun,_

_The sun that makes many, one._"

When she finished, she noticed his hand and hers intertwined. "_Sorry, it was a reflex, I think,_" said Perry. He pulled away quickly, but Penelope stopped him.

"_Don't leave,_" she begged.

"_Not without you._" Their hands intertwined again and Penelope rested her head on Perry's shoulder. "_You're good with words._"

"_Thanks._" She said nothing more, too absorbed in the moment and not wanting to spoil it with words. Perry felt the same. Penelope heard footsteps and let go.

"Come on, you two, let's go home, it's almost dinner time," said Phineas, picking them up. Everyone went to their respective homes and had dinner. During this time, Penelope scarcely left Perry's side. After dinner, everyone went to their bedrooms. Penelope settled next to Perry on the pet bed.

"_You're just a troublemaker is what you are,_" she said, laughing a little.

"_Me? What about you? I'm not the one who got dragged into the pond,_" said Perry. Penelope scoffed and yawned. "_Aw, is someone tired?_"

"_Eh, quiet you,_" she said, shoving him playfully while smiling. Perry laughed.

He looked out the sliding door and saw the moon. "_I haven't seen the moon in a while either._"

Penelope laughed, "_You need to get out more, man._" Perry laughed as well.

"_Do you like the moon as much as the sun?_"

"_I like both. I am a sun liker and a moon liker._"

* * *

**So... what did you guys think of this chapter? I think their relationship is building a little bit, which is cool. I also like how I was able to hint at the Phineas and Ferb episode: No More Bunny Business with their costumes at the beginning of the chapter and also _The Lion King_ with the pond scene. This was just a chapter stuffed with cuteness... let's try and make the next chapter more focused on the adventure part of the story. This chapter was based off of _Moonraker_. Also, before I forget, please keep reading and reviewing! **


	13. Chapter 12: For Your Sake Only

Chapter 12: For Your Sake Only

Penelope woke up and noticed it was still dark out. _What time is it?_ She walked on all-fours to the kitchen and sat up on her haunches to see what the oven clock said. 4:35 A.M. Penelope groaned.

A gun cocked followed by a melodious Australian accent. " 'Ello, sheila."

"_Phillip! What are you doing here?_" she asked, turning to him.

"That is not my name! I am the Enigma. You are coming with me, sheila." He came forward, but Penelope backed away. "What's a matter, sheila? I won't bite."

"_Probably not, but you do bite._"

The Enigma laughed. "I only bite those who don't follow me." He came closer and Penelope found herself against the cupboard. "I will use my 009 if I have to, sheila. I grow impatient." He closed in on her, so close she could see his red eyes. Then, he was tackled to the ground.

"_Perry!_" she exclaimed half-relieved and half-terrified. Perry had tackled the Enigma to the ground and taken the gun from his hand. He had also re-directed it into the Enigma's face and put Penelope behind him.

"_Who are you?_" asked Perry with an intensity that could burn through steel.

The Enigma stood up and said, "I am the Enigma, and she belongs to me."

"_You aren't taking her,_" said Perry.

The Enigma laughed, "Try me." The two boys had a stare-down for a few minutes before Penelope intervened. She got in-between them and separated them.

"_Look, I don't want any trouble Enigma, so please, just take the gun and leave_," she pleaded.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. She then opened the door to the back yard, took the Enigma by the scruff of his neck and his tail, and tossed him outside. She also took the gun from Perry's hand and chucked it over the fence. "_If you come in here again, I will not be able to use my manners anymore,_" she said before slamming and locking the door. She went around the house and locked all the entrances, even the windows. She finished at the front door. She leaned against it and let out a deep breath. After a moment, she got up and was about to go back to bed when she heard a rhythmic tapping on the door. A black paw reached into the mail slot and gave five hand signals. "_Roxie?_" Penelope wondered. The paw made the "Yes" signal, so Penelope quickly opened the door to let in the guest, then closed it again and locked it just as quickly as it was opened. "_Roxie, what are you doing here?_" she noticed the raccoon's face was strained as if from crying. "_What's wrong?_"

"_He's dead, Penelope,_" Roxie said, sniffing.

"_Who? Who's dead, Roxie?_" asked Penelope. Perry came to Penelope's side and looked at Roxie with a concerned expression on his face.

"_The Commander has seen his last mission._" When Roxie said this, Penelope put her hand to her heart and a pained expression crossed her face. Her former boss, the leader and founder of ALPHA, dead. This would hit home for so many agents. The agency was founded to take in homeless animals and make their lives better. The agents were not just agents, they were animals who were given a home.

"_Who is his successor?_" asked Penelope.

"_You are, Penelope. He left the agency to you,_" said Roxie.

"_Me? He hates me... he fired me. Why would he want me to take his place?_"

"_It was in his will. You know the rules, an agent's death wish must be fulfilled._"

"_Agent? Ha! What did he die from, suffocation from being tangled in the winding sheets?_" Penelope said each word with scorn.

"_Actually, forest headquarters has been compromised. ALPHA needs leadership, Penelope. If you won't give it, who will?_"

Penelope hesitated. "_I can't do this myself._" She exhaled raggedly and said, "_I'm coming now, I want to know everything. See you later, Perry, I'll hopefully be back before dawn._"

"_Wait... let me come with you,_" said Perry, grabbing Penelope's arm.

Penelope was half-way out of the house and her face was illuminated by the moon. Her eyes sparkled the deep violet color they turned when she was in a state of deep emotion. Perry couldn't help thinking she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. "_I can't, Perry, I'm sorry,_" said Penelope. Perry let her go, regretfully, and Penelope ran away.

Perry closed the door and went back to bed. He missed her already. His heart ached in his chest as if he had a knife plunged down deep inside of him. _Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel this pain with her being gone? Am I..._

_... in love?_ thought Penelope. She too felt pain in her chest at leaving, but she'd be back, right? She didn't know.

"_So, the Enigma has ordered the Silver Viper to take over the forest headquarters. All of the senior agents were able to get out, but there are eight junior agents being held hostage. Which, now that I think about it, it seems like we only have eight junior agents. Are you listening to me, Penelope?_" asked Roxie.

"_Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, could you give me the reader's digest of what you said?_" asked Penelope.

"_Where's your mind tonight, girl?_"

"_I was just lost in thought._"

"_Ooh, it's a man, isn't it?_"

"_What? No, no... yes._"

Roxie laughed. "_I thought I'd never see the day, so who is he? Was it that platypus back there, Agent P?_"

"_Well... actually, he's the missing Max._"

"_Oh no, not the Max thing again. He's dead, girl, you saw it with your own eyes._"

"_I didn't know what I saw, but I know Max when I see him... and Perry is the missing Max._"_  
_

"_Penelope, please just be careful about who you commit your heart to._"

"_I assure you, Roxie, he's the only one for me._"

Roxie laughed a bit, "_Whatever, girl._"

"_So, the forest headquarters has been compromised and there are eight hostages?_"

"_Oh, so you did hear me?_"

Penelope laughed sarcastically and said, "_Yeah, I heard you._" While the two were talking, they were walking down the streets of the Tri-State Area. They reached a huge warehouse and entered in. Penelope went to a crate inside and opened the lid. A control panel revealed itself and Penelope typed in some numbers and an opening appeared on the floor. A huge ring rose from the opening and began spinning around. A blue light began coming from it and soon the spinning stopped. Roxie jumped through the ring and was gone elsewhere. "_I love teleporting._" After Roxie had jumped through, the blue light turned red, meaning it wasn't ready for another being to go through yet. Penelope didn't have to wait long though, before the light was blue again and she jumped through.

Once on the other side, Penelope made her way to the bridge of the ship. She and Roxie had been transported to a huge ship off the shore of the Tri-State Area. Once Penelope was on the bridge, she made sure that everything was working and everyone was on board. Once that was done, she turned on the motors for flight and made it fly off.

The ship, affectionately called "The Water Bug," could fly in the air and sail on the sea. It was like an aircraft carrier in shape, with rotors facing up and down to enable flight. There were three rotors on each side that could be maneuvered to steer the ship. These rotors were hidden when the ship was in the water though. A rudder in the back helped with water navigation. The ship also had camouflage capabilities, bending light around it to give the illusion of invisibility. This also includes the ability to hide its noises by sounding like animals instead of a huge ship.

Penelope positioned the ship above the forest headquarters and put it in "stable mode," which was basically a function that anchored it in place. She picked up a microphone, which acted as a P.A. system across the ship, and spoke. "_All right, agents, I want a clean, quick mission. I need Roxie the Raccoon and Derek the Duck to please report to the bridge. The rest of you, stay quiet, this is a mission of stealth. I need my eyes in the sky to alert me should anything go wrong and I need my gunners ready to shoot any bogies. This is not a drill, let's move!_" Penelope waited for Roxie and Derek to come to the bridge. When they came, Penelope explained to them the plan. They were to go in and get out as quickly as possible. Penelope would act as the distraction while Roxie and Derek smuggled the junior agents out.

The ship was in ultimate camo mode: it was scrambling sounds and it was blending in with the sky. Roxie and Derek took a topmost entrance into the headquarters and Penelope went a little below it to an entrance more reserved for emergencies. She kicked the door open and strutted down the stairs while the alarms went berserk.

"Turn it off! Turn off the bloody alarms!" a voice shouted. Penelope stabbed the alarm control panel with a dagger. She had on a better sniper suit, one that was exactly like her fur and covered her whole body. A suit she had on her ever since she had found out Perry (Max) was still alive.

"_I've been wanting to do that for three years,_" Penelope said, removing the dagger from the control panel. She continued strutting down the stairs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Sheila come to join the party. Fancy that," said the Enigma, watching Penelope's movements like a cat watches a laser.

"_Yes, fancy that,_" said Penelope. She finished her descent and got close enough to look the Enigma in the eye. "_Where are they?_"

The Enigma made a popping noise with his mouth and pointed up. "Eight little ankle-biters hanging by a chain, and one little trouble-maker hanging on the wall." Penelope looked up and saw the eight junior agents chained together and hanging from the ceiling by their feet. On the wall with restraints on it, Perry was strapped hands, feet, chest, and tail. He looked incredibly beat up and was breathing heavily. "Now you see what happens when you tell me 'No,' " The Enigma hissed in her ear. "By the way, it won't work."

"_What won't work?_" Penelope asked as she fingered one of the straps on her dress innocently. Over her sniper body suit she wore a red dress that sparkled when she moved. Its skirt came just above her thigh, where a black garter on the left thigh was visible. She had four straps to the dress connecting the top to the bottom. Her stomach and lower ribs were exposed, giving her a sexy look. Her knee-high black boots also contributed to her beauty, making her seem taller and a harder catch.

The Enigma eyed her suspiciously, narrowing his eyes to the point all Penelope saw in them was red... like blood. "What do you want?"

"_Release them, and I will give you something that I swore I would never give you._" She spoke sexily while she ran her finger along his cheek.

"Really?" He paused to consider a moment, but little did he know that while Penelope was talking to him, Derek and Roxie had already retrieved the junior agents. "I accept."

"_Very well, you asked for it._" She leaned in as if to kiss him, but while his eyes were closed, she gave him a solid punch in the eye. He pulled back and screamed loudly. Penelope ran to the wall and considered in her mind how she would scale it. She noticed a bucket of chalk nearby and doused her hands, feet, (boots long since abandoned in order to run better) and her tail in chalk. She noticed the Enigma closing in on her, so she jumped and quickly scaled the wall of metal restraints. Once she reached Perry, she took out a laser pen from her sniper suit and cut through the restraints. She hoisted Perry over her left shoulder and looked behind her. The rope to salvation was swinging their way. She jumped, caught it, and was hoisted up with Perry still over one shoulder.

Once back at the ship, Penelope wasted no time on making sure Perry got medical attention straight away. It was concluded he suffered from a great amount of head trauma, which meant he had a concussion. He had no broken bones, but cuts and bruises in several places. Once he was bandaged up, Penelope propped his head up and gently shook him awake. He yelped in pain a little, causing Penelope to withdraw quickly. His breathing was way too panicky. "_Perry, it's all right, I'm here._" Penelope shushed him while rubbing the palm of his right hand with her thumb. After a few moments, his breathing calmed down. He opened his eyes, but shut them almost immediately because of the bright light.

"_Where am I?_" he groaned.

"_You're on the ALPHA Water Bug, it's a transportation vehicle. You sustained some injuries, but nothing serious. Are you feeling all right?_" she asked.

"_Yeah, I think so,_" he replied.

"_Good,_" Penelope wasted no time in punching him in the arm.

"_OW! What was that for?_"

"_That was for getting in trouble. What were you thinking? You could have been killed, why did you do it?_" She tried to hide the tears welling up in her eyes, but they fell anyway. Perry's hand went to her face and he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"_I don't know. I don't know why I did it. It was so... un-planned. It was like instinct took over. I wanted to protect you._"

"_That's funny, because my instinct told me the same thing._" She smiled and put her hand to his face. They sat there staring at each other with eyes only lovers give each other.

"_Penelope... this is going to sound lame, but I love you._"

"_What's lame about that?_"

"_It's lame of me to say it because you said it first._"

"_I know... I was just scared to admit it. I was terrified you wouldn't love me the same way. I thought you either wouldn't love me at all or take advantage of me._" Perry moved his hands to either side of his body and pushed himself up. He groaned with the effort, but he was eventually able to stand and look Penelope in the eye, despite his taller height. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away more tears with both of his thumbs.

"_Penelope, the day I betray you may it also be the day that I die. Over the course of my time with you, I have realized you are unlike any other person I have ever met. You both excite and terrify me. You make me both intensely happy and intensely angry. I have decided that there is only one way to soothe my swaying emotions and still my sporadic heart._" He got down on one knee and removed a small box from his fedora. "_Penelope, will you marry me and be my mate?_" He asked as he opened the small box to reveal a beautiful turquoise ring.

Penelope put her hands over her bill and new trails of tears were formed. So many things went through her mind. _Yes! No! Of course I will! I accept, but not for my sake, but for your sake only._

* * *

**So, what do you think Penelope will say? What does this chapter reveal about Penelope and Perry? I want to know what you guys think. Please keep reading and reviewing :) Thanks. Also, this chapter was based off of _For Your Eyes Only_.**


	14. Chapter 13: Here Platypussy

Chapter 13: Here Platypussy

"_Penelope?_" asked Perry. "_Are you all right?_"

"_Huh? Oh! Um..._" Penelope was at a loss. If their parents had lived, they were supposed to be married at the age of five. She had awaited this day for so long, and now that it was here... she didn't know. If you had asked her a year ago, she would have said 'Yes!' with no dispute, no thought otherwise. Doubt scratched her mind though, and it filled her gut to near the breaking point. Perry was still on his knee, the box was still open. The chance was still there. "_I didn't think it would happen this way, it's a lot to process._"

Perry got up and hugged her tight. "_I don't need an answer now. If you want to think about it, take all the time you need._"

Penelope exhaled raggedly, the nervous feelings released in one breath. "_Thank you, Perry. Thank you, you're a good friend... better than I deserve._" They broke the hug. "_We could still be boyfriend and girlfriend though._" She looked into his cocoa brown eyes and held both of his hands.

"_Okay,_" said Perry. He leaned in and his bill met hers. She kissed him back, but the kiss didn't last long. "_Was that okay?_"

"_It was great... why don't you run that by me again?_" Perry smiled and acquiesced to her request. The kiss was stopped by a knock on the door.

Penelope sighed, disappointed that she had been interrupted. "_Come on,_" she called.

Roxie came in and said, "_We're at O.W.C.A. headquarters, as per your request._"

"_Thank you, Roxie, that will be all._" Roxie left and Penelope sighed. "_I'll see you tonight, baby._"

"_Oh, so we're at nicknames now?_" asked Perry slyly.

"_If you want,_" Penelope smiled.

"_I'll think about it,_" Perry smiled a contagious smile and they went hand in hand down the hall. They exited the ship via some ropes and landed at the O.W.C.A. headquarters front steps. They went inside, but kept their hands apart to maintain professionalism.

Penelope took out her golden scarab and turned on the translating function. "G'day, Major Monogram, sir," she said when she entered the room.

"Who are you, and how are you talking like a human?" asked the man with the uni-brow.

"I have a translation device, to answer your latter question," Penelope pointed at the golden scarab attached to her collar-bone fur. "To answer the first question, I am Penelope, commander of ALPHA." The fur on her chest puffed out a bit with pride.

"ALPHA... oh yes, I remember now. You'll have to excuse me when I say I thought you were a man."

"You are referring to the former commander who died trying to defend our forest headquarters."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"That's fine, people die, c'est la vie."

"Why are you here?"

"I wish to take full responsibility for Agent P's rash actions."

"Agent P is my best agent, but I must carry out the rules for everyone."

"I understand, sir. Was he deliberately defying your orders though?"

"Agent P came to me first, and I ordered him not to go." He paused. "I cannot afford to let Agent P off for too long, but I also cannot show favorites. Agent P, you are suspended from work for one week. Agent S will handle your case while you are gone."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Very well, Penelope."

"May I discuss business with you in private?"

"Very well, Agent P, dismissed." The Major saluted Perry and Perry saluted back before leaving.

By the time Penelope and Perry returned home, it was noon. Penelope decided to take a nap, but Perry went for a walk. It was a quiet day, until Penelope's rude awakening.

"_Penelope! Pen! Pen, get up!_" Perry kept nudging Penelope's side until she woke up. Penelope groaned.

Penelope sat up straight and asked, "_Did you just call me Pen?_"

Perry smiled bashfully, "_It's the nickname I came up with for you. Do you like it?_"

"_It's you, Perry, what's not to like?_" They looked at each other, both smiling. "_What did you wake me up for?_"

"_I found something that I want to show you, come on._" She followed him outside to where the boys had just assembled their project materials.

"There you guys are," said Phineas giving both platypuses a head scratch. "If platypuses were to live in homes, what would they look like? I intend to answer this question. Come here, Penelope. I'm going to show you some materials, you pick your favorites and we'll build it."

_He wants me to pick out materials for a platypus house? This ought to be interesting,_ Penelope thought. Penelope would nudge her bill on the materials she liked best and Ferb would note them. Then, Isabella took Perry and Penelope away to play with them while the boys built the house.

A few hours later, the house was finished and Penelope and Perry were given a tour. Penelope had trouble keeping her face blank looking. These boys had made a project just for them. It was sad that the project soon after disappeared though.

"_That was probably Doofenshmirtz's inator that caused that. I'm sorry it couldn't stay,_" said Perry.

"_I'm just glad that something was built just for me and you,_" Penelope replied, nuzzling his neck. Perry chattered happily and nuzzled her back. "_It's my birthday tomorrow, it would mean a lot to me if you were there._"

"_I don't know how I couldn't be there, seeing as how we live in the same house and I'm suspended from working for a week._" He nudged her in the side playfully.

Penelope laughed and nudged him back. "_I'll be having my party on the Water Bug. All of the ALPHA and O.W.C.A. agents will be there for the negotiation of an alliance._"

"_So, I would be coming unofficially?_"

"_You'll be there as both guest and agent. All active O.W.C.A. agents must come to my party._"

"_Well, even if I wasn't invited, I'd come anyway._" Penelope shoved him and he shoved back. The rest of the day was spent waiting for tomorrow.

When tomorrow finally came, Penelope skipped with glee the entire day. This caused the family to look at her strangely, but she didn't care, it was her birthday. Once night fell, she showed up at the Water Bug wearing a white summer dress with pink flower print and a white flower with pink in it on her head.

A large room committed to celebrations was decorated with a disco ball and pink streamers everywhere. The food table had a bunch of stuff to suit everyone's tastes. Penelope was really happy at how well everything was going. The O.W.C.A. had decided to make an alliance with ALPHA, which was a cause for extra celebration. A raccoon from the O.W.C.A. and a red fox and Derek the duck from ALPHA were the D.J.'s. Perry and Penelope danced three quick and two slow dances. Neither wanted the night to end, but as all things in life, good things must come to an end.

Perry went to the snack bar to get some punch for them while Penelope sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. A panda with a fedora walked up to her. "_Hey, baby, name's Peter,_" he said extending a hand.

"_Not interested,_" said Penelope.

"_Well, I am, aren't you the birthday girl? You're rather well-formed for your age,_" he said, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her from her seat.

"_Let me go, Peter,_" she said, her voice edged with venom.

"_Or what?_" asked the chubby panda, narrowing his eyes to slits. Penelope brought up her hands as fists and hit him hard in both shoulders, causing him to drop her. "_Ooh... feisty, I like that in a girl... now, you're in for the best part._" He cracked every bone in his body, making a sickening sound that made Penelope cower and shudder. "_Now, run,_" Peter said and run Penelope did. She got on all-fours and ran, but sadly not to safety. She ended up in a hallway that was ill-lit with yellow light bulbs hanging from the ceiling every eight feet. There were a lot of crevices where Penelope could hide, so she began looking.

_Why is this here? Is this some sort of training place?_ thought Penelope. She certainly didn't remember it in the blueprints. She was glad it was here though, it made for a good hiding place, if she found one.

"_Marco..._" called Peter. He was closing in on her fast.

_Then again, I'm trapped. I should have found Perry._ She found a crevice and scooted in as far and as quickly as possible.

Peter's footsteps were getting closer and he was calling her: "_Here platypussy, platypussy, platypussy, here platypussy._"

* * *

**Whoa! That was creepy. I certainly wouldn't want Peter stalking me. This chapter is based off of _Octopussy. _Also, am I the only one who really doesn't like Peter? I don't know, ever since he made Perry cry, he has rubbed me the wrong way, A.K.A. I don't like him very much. What do you guys think of Peter? "_Here kitty, kitty, kitty, here kitty._" *Nervous laugh* That was so odd. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 14: A Man to Kill

Chapter 14: A Man to Kill

Penelope shuddered from where she was. _I'm like the damsel in distress in those horror movies who is being chased by the monster. I typically laugh at those girls. I was always thinking I would do better, but here I am._ She scooted further back into her hiding place and found herself back in the ballroom. _That's weird._

"_Penelope! There you are! Where have you been?_" asked Perry, as he helped her get up.

"_Where have I been? Where have you been? There's a psycho following me,_" Penelope whispered frantically.

Peter appeared behind her and said, "_Ah, Commander Penelope, happy birthday. Let us all toast to your health and hope your days are long._" He handed a glass of punch to both Penelope and Perry.

"_I drink to no proposals made by you._" Penelope snorted and pushed the glass back into Peter's hand.

"_Is everything all right, Penelope?_" asked Perry.

"_I'm fine, excuse me,_" she went to walk away, but Peter grabbed her arm. "_I'd let go if I were you._"

"_Don't leave quite yet, I have something else I need to tell you. Excuse us._" Perry walked away to give them privacy for their conversation. Peter brought her back to his front and whispered in her ear. "_I've gotten away with two cases of rape and three cases of murder. I work for the Enigma, and he has an interesting little present for you. He said it would be... enlightening._" Before Penelope could say anything, Peter stabbed a dart into her chest, piercing her heart. Penelope started gasping for air, finding it hard to breathe. Her veins started glowing white, starting at her heart and extending across her whole body. Penelope's breaths became more labored and her entire body felt like it was filled with lead. After the white completely consumed her eyes, she stopped breathing, so Peter removed the dart, dropped her, and ran away.

"_Penelope!_" Perry shouted frantically, running to her side. He felt her throat for a pulse and found it to be way above normal. "_Penelope?_"

Even though she was unresponsive on the outside, her mind was in a rush. Somehow, the serum in the dart awakened her impulsive, vengeful side. This side Penelope kept dormant to maintain a good position in proper society. There were two versions of Penelope, each sizing up the other. One was the good Penelope with the flower in her hair and the flowery dress. The bad, vengeful Penelope wore a long black dress with a black cloak over it. The good Penelope had navy blue eyes that changed to a royal purple, while the bad Penelope had blood-red eyes that changed into an icy blue. The two moved in a circle, trying to gain the advantage over the other. A black chair sat under a light, the control center for the mind. This was the prize the two sides were vying for.

"_Something strange,_" the good Penelope sang in an angelic soprano voice.

"_Something strange,_" the bad Penelope echoed in an intense contralto voice.

"_Is going on around here,_" sang good Penelope.

"_Around here,_" echoed bad Penelope.

"_I hear voices._"

"_Voices._"

"_Echoing._"

"_Echoing._"

"_In my head._"

"_In my head._"

"_Who are you?_"

"_Who are you?_"

"_You look like me._"

"_Look like me._"

"_And yet you are so unlike me._"

"_So unlike me._"

"_You are a siren._"

"_Siren._"

"_Singing your song._"

"_Singing my song._"

"_It fills my head._"

"_Fills my head._"

"_Like a painful poison._"

"_Painful poison._"

"_I won't give in._"

"_Give in._"

"_Separate me._"

"_Join me._"

"_I'll never join you._"

"_Join me._"

"_Never._"

"_Forever._"

"_Who are you?_"

"_Who are you?_"

"_You look like me._"

"_Look like me._"

"_And yet you are so unlike me._"

"_So like me._"

"_You are a siren._"

"_Siren._"

"_Singing your song._"

"_Singing your song._"

Good Penelope stopped moving in a circle, as did bad Penelope. They both looked at each other. "_Why are you here?_" asked good Penelope.

"_I am here,_" replied bad Penelope.

"_Are you some part of me._"

"_Part of you._"

"_Long since shunned._"

"_Shunned._"

"_My anger and vengeance?_"

"_Yes._"

"_My deepest fears?_"

"_Yes._"

"_My evil side?_"

"_Never._"

"_Who are you?_" asked good Penelope, her strong will weakening.

"_I am you,_" said bad Penelope, getting stronger.

"_You look like me._"

"_I am you._"

"_And yet you are so unlike me._"

"_I am your future._"

"_You are me._"

"_I am you._"

"_Singing my song._"

"_Singing your song._"

"_With no pain._"

"_No pain._"

"_No worry._"

"_None._"

"_I am finally free._"

"_Yes._"

"_Free to be me._"

"_Free to be mine._"

Good Penelope was hypnotized, thinking everything was okay, while bad Penelope went over to the chair. She laid back and relaxed, she had won the battle of the mind. It didn't last long though; good Penelope jumped and knocked bad Penelope from the chair.

"_No! I must do this! I must make myself known!_" bad Penelope screamed. She got back into the chair and was able to earn control of an outside function: speech.

Before good Penelope was able to knock bad Penelope out of the chair again, Perry heard the following words come out of Penelope's mouth: "_If I get my way, then I will have a man to kill._"

* * *

**Hmm... not sure who I would rather be in this situation: Penelope having the crazy fit or Perry witnessing the crazy fit. So, what does this mean for Penelope? Who is the man she wants to kill? This chapter was based off of _A View to Kill_. I think it's gonna get harder to come up with titles since the James Bond titles are already so good. I would also like to add that I wrote the song myself. If there is anything like it out there, I don't know about it. So, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks.**


	16. C 15: The Living Daylights Outta Me

Chapter 15: The Living Daylights Outta Me

Penelope found consciousness by first breathing the cold air. _Aw man, I'm in the clinic again__._ She had been to ALPHA's clinic many times before, each experience worse than the last. She heard uneasy breathing near her and slowly opened her eyes, to get accustomed to the light. _Yep, blinding light. Nothing ever changed._ She looked to her right and saw Perry, asleep with his hand intertwined with hers. "_Perry,_" she called to him in a scratchy voice. She cleared her throat and called him again, "_Perry._" She shook her hand and Perry shot awake.

To say Perry looked startled would only be scratching the surface. His fur was askew and his eyes were red, as if from crying or very little sleep. Penelope guessed it was probably both. He looked at her for a few seconds, as if checking whether or not it was an illusion. He leaned forward and hugged her. "_Oh, Penelope. Thank goodness you're safe,_" he said. He pulled away. "_I thought... I thought..._" he choked on his words.

Penelope put her left hand to his face. "_Hey, it's okay._" Perry held her hand to his face, beginning to cry. "_It's all right, Perry._"

"_You've been asleep... for five days... I thought... you were going... to die,_" he said between sobs.

"_Five days?_" Penelope asked. Perry nodded. Her eyes darted around, as if trying to remember something. "_Well... I'm awake now. Happy birthday, Max._" Perry laughed through his tears. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She leaned up into a sitting position and they embraced.

"_Too much has happened in too short a time._"

"_I wonder if this is what high school is like._"

Perry laughed again, then pulled away. He cupped her face in his hands and she put her arms around his neck, nodding her consent. They leaned toward each other and kissed. Perry pulled away and Penelope made a whining sound. "_What was that?_" asked Perry, laughing.

"_I know you've been crying. I know you've missed me these past five days. Yet when we kiss, I don't feel anything but restraint._"

"_I love you too much to do anything I would regret... that we would regret._"

"_Yes,_" Penelope said quietly.

"_What do you mean?_" Perry asked. Her voice had carried a far-off tone that indicated to him that she wasn't replying to his statement. His heart sped up in anticipation.

"_I will marry you._" They kissed again, longer this time. Then, as Perry was getting ready to pull away, Penelope held him in place and began licking his bill. Perry's breathing picked up as he opened his mouth to her prying tongue. Her tongue entered his mouth and began exploring, earning moans of pleasure from Perry. Not wanting to be the only one, he stretched his tongue into her mouth. Penelope moaned greedily. It gave them both a rush, it felt like fireworks going off. Each gesture, each moan was like a whole new explosion of light and color. After about five minutes, they parted. "_Wow,_" Penelope said breathing hard, her voice smothered by the tone of ecstasy. She got up and they walked out, hand in hand.

"_So, when do you want to get married?_" asked Perry.

"_I want to get married on the first day of summer: Summer Solstice. How about you? When would you like to get married?_"

"_I like your suggestion. Besides, it's only a few weeks away, what could happen?_"

"_This,_" Penelope replied, pulling him into another French kiss. She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. "_Happy birthday._"

Perry laughed. "_You said that already._" He paused. "_So, what am I? Six?_"

"_Yep, as am I,_" she replied, tracing her finger along his bill.

"_Does my bill somehow amuse you?_"

"_That's not my favorite feature._" She smiled and ran off, causing Perry to chase her.

"_Then what is?_" he asked, gaining.

"_T__hat's the mystery, isn't it?_"

They kept chasing each other until they were back in the ALPHA ballroom, the place Penelope was last awake. She paused a bit, skittish of the memory. Perry put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "_We can go somewhere else if you want._"

"_Nah, where's the fun in that? Why don't we dance as if a slow song is playing?_"

Perry smiled. "_I'd like that._" He took her right hand in his left hand and placed his left hand on the small of her back. Penelope responded by putting her left hand just barely touching his right shoulder. Thankfully, Penelope still had on the same flowery dress from her birthday and Perry was wearing the same suit. It was as if nothing had happened. To them, it was still that night for a moment. They could see themselves as being the only ones left dancing.

Penelope smiled. "_I didn't know you could waltz. The last time we danced, you were putting me in the traditional slow dance position. You're good._" She twirled around and Perry caught her.

"_You're good too. I didn't want to show off that night. They already hate me enough as it is._"

"_Your fellow agents hate you?_" she asked, turning to face him.

Perry nodded. "_They say I work too hard. They think I'm attached to my job and never take the time to have fun. Some say I don't know how to have fun._" He frowned and began swaying back and forth with Penelope. "_My only "friends" are Terry the Turtle and Pinky the Chihuahua. They talk to me and we are pretty good friends. Everyone else... they respect me, but they also resent me... I was able to learn a lot faster. I became the youngest animal ever to become an agent._"

"_Well, I like you._"

"_I know._"

They kept dancing until the swaying made them drowsy. They went home and snuggled next to each other. Penelope smiled and said, "_It's good to be home. This is where I belong._" Penelope put her head down and closed her eyes while she said this.

Perry picked up his head and looked at her, stunned by her words. "_I'm glad you feel like you belong here._" He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"_When I was in my coma, how did you feel?_"

"_I've never felt more scared in my life. When you reacted to the poison like that, I thought my heart left my chest. The doctor said you could die and I nearly lost hope. I was so startled and overjoyed when you woke up though. This whole experience scared the living daylights outta me._"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating. This one was based off of _The Living Daylights_. So, she accepted his proposal and it looks like everything is going good... what do you guys think is going to happen from here? Please keep reading and reviewing until I update again, thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 16: License to Thrill

**All right! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Perry and Penelope are getting married! For obvious reasons, I just couldn't wait. Also, there is an implied scene in this chapter. I kept it at a rated T level, I even took the precaution of ending the chapter before "stuff happens" so it wouldn't hurt you at all to read the whole chapter, but if you want to skip it, it starts at the paragraph: "After the reception..." and ends the chapter. If you _do_ skip it, it won't take away from anything. If you don't, same thing. Anyway, please read and review, thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 16: License to Thrill

Time passed by slowly for Penelope. Thankfully, the Summer Solstice had come closer. Both ALPHA and the O.W.C.A. were frantically putting the preparations together for the wedding.

It had been 9 days since Penelope had told Perry "Yes." The Solstice was tomorrow. Butterflies tickled her belly so earnestly she thought she was going to lose her lunch. It didn't help matters that she was being squeezed like metal in a vise. She gasped, "_Can't breathe._"

Roxie, with at least 10 pins in her mouth, said, "_Hold still, Penelope. I can't get you looking good until the dress is the right size._"

"_This corset is suffocating me._"

"_You want a princess wedding, you get a corset._" Roxie stuck a pin in and Penelope yelped. "_Sorry, Penelope._"

"_Are you quite through?_" Penelope huffed.

"_Almost, just one more discomfort and we're done._" Roxie did some more tightening, earning more groans of discomfort from Penelope.

"_Oh, Roxie... I swear... I'll kill you._"

"_Yeah, yeah, you're done now. Why don't you take a look?_"

"_Would you mind giving me a hand? I feel like if I move, I'll fall on my face._" She wobbled on the stool to indicate her point.

"_All right, all right, keep your skirt on._" Roxie took her hand and helped turn her toward the mirror.

Penelope gasped. "_I love it._" She swayed back and forth, moving her dresses' skirt back and forth. She stopped.

"_What's wrong?_"

"_I'm getting married, Roxie._" She hopped down, stuck the landing, and hugged Roxie. "_You have been such a good friend and help all these years... and for that I say thank you._" She pulled away.

"_Just promise me you'll do everything you can to be there for mine._"

Penelope laughed. "_I'm getting married._" She whipped her dress off, put on a robe, opened a window, and screamed to the world, "_This is the best day of my life!_"

Meanwhile, Perry was getting fitted with a tux by Derek. Derek had several pins in his bill and was sticking them in Perry every couple of minutes. "_You're a lucky guy, Max,_" said Derek through the pins.

"_It's Perry... I'm starting to wonder if I truly love her,_" said Perry in a remorseful tone.

"_What are you talking about? She's everything a guy could want! She's smart, funny, charming, beautiful, and her figure is perfect for children. She speaks a lot, but she listens more. Why are you questioning your love for her?_"

"_If she's all that to you, then why aren't you marrying her?_"

Derek paused and a sad expression crossed his face. "_She wanted Max to come back from the dead. No one, not me, nor anyone else replaced him in her mind. Once she found you, she was certain you were Max._" He paused and looked out the window, tears brimming his eyes. "_I love her. She is my first thought when I wake up and my last thought at night. It is all her choice though. She decides who her mate will be._"

"_I guess I don't want to make a mistake. What if the only reason I want her is because she said she wanted me?_"

"_We'll find out soon then, won't we? Just remember, don't marry her unless you're sure you love her. Furthermore, if you hurt her or make her cry, I'll break everything that makes you a man._"

A knock came on the door. Perry got out of his tux (after receiving the nod from Derek the tux was ready) and Derek answered the door. Penelope was wearing a light orange dress with a turquoise sash and an orange flower in her hair. "_Hey, boys. Derek, do you mind if I speak with Perry alone?_" she asked.

"_I don't mind, not at all,_" Derek said stiffly, leaving.

Penelope closed the door and moved her engagement ring back and forth on her finger. "_Perry... I'm not sure if it would be wise to marry so soon. I've been feeling really ill lately and I've begun to feel that this is a hasty decision. Is that okay with you if we re-schedule?_" she asked.

"_What's wrong?_" Perry asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"_I should probably tell you what the poison was._" She took a shaky breath and continued. "_It was a black and white needle. Anyone who receives a poison from that dart has a side awakened. If someone is predominantly bad, their good side is awakened... and vice versa. You may not have noticed my eyes changing color lately, but that's her inside of me._"

"_But your eyes were changing color before you were poisoned._"

"_I'm not talking about the violet color my eyes become when I get emotional. I'm talking about icy blue or a reddish violet. Those colors are her. They mean she is angry and... flirtatious, respectively._"

"_So, you're saying the poison you got has given you another side?_"

"_I've always had an evil side, everyone has both good and evil inside of them. It is just merely a matter of which is more dominant. The evil me is fighting with the good me for control._"

"_You look fine now. Your eyes are just a violet color._"

"_There's more, Perry. When both sides are awakened, a better sense of awareness is gained. I have begun to sense and see things before they happen. When I got up this morning, my brain ran through all of the possibilities for outfits I could wear. I've never felt a bigger headache in so long. When I see something, like when I plan to do something, my brain goes through every possibility like a computer. It's getting worse too. It may come to a point when I can predict what people will say... or do. Perry... I'm scared. You're going to stroke my right cheek with your left thumb and tell me everything's all right, but it's not! I'm losing my mind here!_" She started crying.

As unoriginal and predicted as it was, Perry _did_ stroke her right cheek with his left thumb. "_It's all right. Everything's all right._" Penelope had predicted he would do that, but what she didn't and couldn't have predicted was what came next. He drew her in for a hug and kept talking to her, only now in a whisper in her ear. "_It's all right. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm right here._"

She hugged him back and said, "_Thank you, Perry. I love you._"

Perry decided then and there what his decision was. "_I love you too, Pen. Let's get married tomorrow._"

"_Are you sure? You're sure. Oh, Perry._" She had pulled away from the hug to look into his eyes. Once his eyes gave her the answer, she hugged him again.

The next day came, to the delight of both platypuses. Perry stood at the altar where a weasel from ALPHA was acting as the pastor. Pinky the Chihuahua was Perry's best man and Roxie the Raccoon was Penelope's Matron of Honor. Derek the Duck bowed out when asked to lead Penelope up the aisle and played the organ instead. Major Monogram led her up the aisle instead, but because of height difference, he led her by the hand instead of by the arm.

Everyone stood as Penelope was being led down the aisle. Derek played the beginning notes for "Smoke on the Water," which made everyone stop and stare. He clicked his tongue and said, "_I bet you didn't think that song could be played on an organ. Sorry, just trying to get you all to smile, it is, after all, a happy day._" Penelope smiled, as did a few others, but most didn't appreciate the joke. "_Fine. The Wedding March of Here Comes the Bride it is then._" He played the traditional song and everything continued.

Once Penelope made it to the altar, Perry removed the veil. Her eyes were violet and they sparkled in the sunlight coming from the windows. He stood in awe of her, she was so beautiful.

The weasel from ALPHA began the ceremony with, "_Please be seated._" Everyone that was in the audience sat down. The only humans in the room were Carl and Major Monogram. The rest of the people in there were animals since it was, after all, the ALPHA church. The weasel continued, "_Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join O.W.C.A.'s Perry the Platypus to ALPHA's Penelope the Platypus. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace._" A pause was made to allow for objections, but even if there were any, Perry and Penelope looked too happy to break apart. "_All right, may we have the rings, please?_" Pinky had a ring that he gave to Perry to put on Penelope's finger while Roxie had a ring that she gave to Penelope to put on Perry's finger. It had been decided beforehand that Penelope would say her vows first.

Penelope took a deep breath and began. "_Perry, when we were in Australia, I knew you as Max. Thanks to a memory restoring machine I used on you last night, you now remember the significance of those times. We grew up together and stood by each other as if we were siblings. When both of us turned five, the chief wanted us married. That was not to be though. I spent so many years sheltering myself because there was no one who held a candle to you in my mind. Now, after five and a half years apart, I can finally say to you all the things I've kept locked away on the off-chance I would see you again. I promise to love and cherish you all the days of my life. I will nurture you in sickness and encourage you in health. I will stand by your side as your mate and I will be whatever you need me to be until the day I die. I will pay any logical price for you because I can't live without you. The day I go back on my word, may it also be the day I am turned back to you, because there is nothing more important. You are mine and I am yours, eternally._" Penelope put a teal band on Perry's left ring finger and breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"_Wow, you took all the good words. Did you copy my vows?_" A couple people laughed, but not many. Perry cleared his throat and continued. "_Seriously though, before my memory was restored, before I even saw you, I was just another agent. I went about my job and carried it out. I had no desire to have a mate. Once I saw you, I was taken aback a little bit since you had such a nice figure. That wasn't the reason I fell in love with you though. When you said 'I love you' in your sleep, and when you woke up and I saw your violet eyes, I was captivated. I got flirty with you after that, but I had no conviction until just yesterday. You told me you were scared and something clicked inside of me. I decided from then on, I didn't want anyone but me by your side. I don't think anyone else is qualified, which is why I promise to love, cherish, and protect you all the days of my life. I will be by your side, be you healthy, sick, or just in need of a partner. I will be everything you need and everything you want. I love you, Penelope, and I don't intend to spend another day without you. You are mine and I am yours, eternally._" Perry put a turquoise band on Penelope's left ring finger and gazed into her eyes as she gazed back.

"_Then, in the face of this company and this union, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,_" said the weasel, finishing the ceremony. Perry did just that, and the room burst into cheers. Then, they all filed into another room, which acted as the reception room. Presents were handed out and the best man, Pinky, gave a speech.

"_You know, I'm happy for you two. Really, I mean, two agents who enjoy their job... you couldn't be more fit for each other. You make a good couple and I hope you two will be together for a long time. Cheers to you,_" said Pinky, raising his glass. Everyone else raised their glasses and drank.

After the reception, Perry and Penelope went home. They snuggled into bed together and Perry was about to go to sleep when Penelope nudged his shoulder with her bill. "_It's our first night as husband and wife. We should do something,_" said Penelope, running her fingers in the opposite direction of the fur on Perry's tail.

Perry shivered under her touch. It was ticklish yet teasing, and he liked it. He flipped onto his back and looked into her eyes. "_Suppose I've never done this before,_" he said.

"_Suppose I haven't either, what then?_"

Perry smiled and Penelope smiled back. She laid down on her back and he ran his fingers through her fur. Her breathing picked up and she flipped him onto his back and got on top of him. She bit the scruff of his neck, which caused him to involuntarily knock her off. "_Are you okay?_"

"_I'm fine, you?_" she asked, laughing a little bit. Perry laughed with her. When he had bucked her off, she fell out of bed, so she returned with Perry. She nudged him in the side and he nudged her back. This began a playful competition between them that got them running around the living room. Perry was chasing Penelope in a circle that gradually grew tighter and tighter. Soon, it got so tight that they were smacking each other's faces with their tails and Perry was the first to act. He clamped his bill onto her tail, and she clamped her bill to his tail. They kept running around until they were back in bed, Perry on top of Penelope. They panted from their playful chase. She reached her head back and her bill met with his in a quick, but passionate kiss. "_Well, Perry, if you're not too tired..._" she paused to slip her tail between his stomach and her back. He responded by tucking his tail beneath her and placing one hand on either side of her. He looked into her eyes and she finished her sentence. "_... I give you license to thrill._"

* * *

**Hmm... that intimate scene wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. If you guys who didn't read want to go back and do so, I don't think it's that bad, but then again, I don't know what your preference is. This chapter was based off of _License to Kill._ Seriously, I don't think the scene was that bad now that I'm looking at it again. I don't own the song "Smoke on the Water." The only cool part of that song is the intro with the guitar, from then on, the song goes downhill for me. So, question for you guys: Do you think I have little platypuses in mind? I may, I may not, I know I definitely decided on one thing, something I won't tell you yet, but it will make for a good story. What else? Oh yeah, what is in store for Penelope and Perry now that they are a couple? I'll let you guys think about it. Until next time, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks. I am so sorry for the long author's notes this chapter, I just had a lot to say. Okay, I'm done now :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Golden Opportunity

Chapter 17: Golden Opportunity

Thirteen days after the honeymoon, it was July 4th, Independence Day. The Flynn-Fletcher family was packing a cooler with food and grabbing lawn chairs and blankets. The entire Tri-State Area was gathering at City Hall for the fireworks show.

The Flynn-Fletcher family arrived at City Hall at around dusk and they set up and waited for the show to begin. Perry and Penelope snuggled as close to each other as possible, glad for each other's company. Since Mr. E had died and Penelope married Perry, she made arrangements to be a permanent resident in the Flynn household. Penelope sighed contentedly, everything was going great and after the fireworks would be the perfect time to tell Perry a secret of hers. She nuzzled his side with her bill and he chattered contentedly.

"Well, you two are just regular love birds lately, aren't you?" asked Phineas, stroking them both.

"They're so cute together," said Isabella, walking up to them with a chair under her arm. "Do you mind if I set up next to you? Everybody else should be here soon."

"Sure, Isabella, go right ahead," replied Phineas. He and Isabella both said "Yes!" in a hushed tone, happy to be close to each other. It wasn't ten minutes later before Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and the rest of Isabella's Fireside girls were set up and ready to watch the show.

It was a simple start, but thanks to Phineas and Ferb having secretly coordinated the show, it was a spectacular. There were "Oohs" and "Aahs" throughout the whole show. The finale began 20 minutes after the start, and it was a smashing success, until near the end of the end.

A firework shot up into the sky, but never went off. The crowd went "Aw" in disappointment. Then, several lights could be seen in the sky. There were yellow ones that hovered apart and were becoming brighter as they came closer. There were also eight blue lights that hovered in two even rows and were much bigger than the yellow ones. The blue ones stopped just above city hall while the yellow lights came closer and closer. Penelope sat up in alarm. "_What's wrong?_" asked Perry.

"_They're going to take over the city,_" said Penelope, alarmed. "_They've probably come for me. I have to do something before..._" She couldn't finish since the streetlights snapped on and the Enigma stood in front of a whole army of animals and humans in black cloaks, all carrying a weapon of some sort. They all turned up the corners of their mouths menacingly in a show of intimidating smiles.

"Greetings, Tri-State Area. I'm going to make this easy for you, where is Penelope Flynn?" asked the Enigma. He began scanning the crowd. "Where is... ah, there you are, Sheila. You thought you could escape from me, but I have the upper hand. You see, I've sent a little present to your people upstairs. According to your protocol, they are to head underground. As soon as they do, the Zombots will be there to greet them. So, I give you one last chance. Come with me and be my wife or your whole team gets brainwashed... and I kill the mayor. No pressure, but I am not a platypus of great patience. You have 60 seconds to comply." He looked at his watch and began counting down. Penelope put on her translator and stepped out to him, just as he said 30. "So, you've finally come to your senses and decided to spare my life."

"What are you talking about? This isn't up for debate, I'm a married platypus," said Penelope, extending her left hand to him. He took it roughly and, once he saw the ring, began breathing angrily.

"Who takes your hand?"

"He is not to be revealed at this juncture. However, I expect you to leave peacefully and never speak to me again."

The Enigma laughed. "If you won't take me, then I will kill him. I know who it is and why you choose not to reveal him... the same reason he stands by like a coward while his wife negotiates fate. Ha!"

"He's twice the man you'll ever be. Now let me tell you, one more time. You are my younger brother Phillip and about three years ago you were having nightmares about our last night in Australia. I took your memory away to spare you the nightmares. The effects of the machine only last three years though before they wear off. The mind is a powerful thing, and one never truly forgets, only ignores or puts away unneeded memories. You took the safety precaution I put in your brain to not kill me in a way I never expected you to take it. If I knew this was going to come, I wouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry that I didn't think more clearly about the proper action to take." She took a deep breath after her long-winded speech.

The Enigma laughed. "Still sticking to the same old lie, I see. You made me to be your lover and to kill those who commit injustice. You gave me the time limit of three years to get things right, and I don't intend on failing now."

"You are delusional, Phillip!"

"What is it about me that you don't like? Hmm? Assume that I'm not your brother and tell me, would you take me, right now?"

"If you were not my brother, we wouldn't even be here."

"Forget your lies for two seconds and answer me!" Penelope hesitated. He stared at her vehemently, his red eyes almost glowing with hatred. "Answer me or I kill him! You know I'm a good shot and that I would take it!"

"If you kill him, I will kill myself, and then you would have four lives on your hands!" She covered her mouth, regretting her words.

"_Four lives_? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I am two weeks pregnant with his children. Spare this city, spare the blood shed, because if you don't..." She was crying now. "If you don't spare them, you will hear their voices in every drop of blood, and those voices will follow you for the rest of your days. Please, for the first time in three years, do the right thing!" The Enigma gazed into her eyes, his anger cooling for a long enough moment to reveal his true eye color: a Navy blue.

However, his eyes ramped back to red and he said, "No."

"Please, brother, the path you take has no sunlight, no flowers in bloom. It is a cold and dark place you choose for yourself."

"Spare me your pleas!" He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her above his head. "Tonight, for the first time in three years, I will have what I want. I will start by purifying you. Then, I will kill the mayor and take over. Today, one small scrap of land, in a matter of one week, the world!" He laughed maniacally and cast her to the ground.

"Forgive me, Danville, for I have failed you!" She said after getting her breath back. "May this be a token to you, to show how sorry I truly am... and how much I didn't want this to happen." She flipped the golden scarab's wings open. "I am, as a prisoner, allowed one phone call, aren't I?"

"Do as you wish, the outcome will be the same."

"Yes, yes, it will. ALPHA agents, full alert, full alert! We are at Protocol P-1, execute fully and quickly. Do not head underground and do not stay on the Water Bug. We have only Protocol P-1. This is the last resort. Do not fail me agents." She threw the bug into some nearby bushes and turned to face the Enigma.

"That protocol doesn't save you, you know." Penelope responded by turning to the crowd, then turning back. "This is only a minor setback. I will do what I came here to do, for, I haven't much time. This..." He spread out his arms and indicated around him. "... Is my golden opportunity."

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. This is based off of _Goldeneye_. I am seriously running out of Bond movies and Penelope is running out of time. So, what's going to happen now? Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 18: The Hero Never Dies

**There has been a rumor circulating that I have left you guys at a cliff-hanger from last chapter... I wasn't even trying to make a cliff-hanger! Now that I think about it though, I guess it kinda was a cliff-hanger. I apologize for that. Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Hero Never Dies

After that, the city turned to chaos. The OMEGA agents were fighting for control of the Tri-State Area. ALPHA agents, under Protocol P-1, were trying to secure people in their homes until further notice.

Then, after the whole city was secure, it became like a ghost town. Both sides were biding their time for the one action that would turn the tide. The blue lights from the night revealed themselves to be turbines in the dawning light.

Penelope and Perry had agreed that in order to prevent him getting in trouble, he wouldn't reveal himself no matter what. As the sun rose to ALPHA agents in front of houses and OMEGA agents in the shadows, Perry began to regret his decision. Especially since after Penelope and the Enigma's exchange, there was a chaotic riot, and Penelope was lost to the crowd. If she didn't come back soon, he would break his cover. He no longer cared about his job, so long as his family was safe.

The Flynn-Fletcher family sat in the living room in a gloomy silence. Roxie the Raccoon was guarding the house until Penelope's return. It was hard to take in all at once. Animals could walk on two legs and carry weaponry. The humans didn't know who to trust anymore.

After a little while, Roxie walked into the living room with Carl and a bruised Penelope. Perry gritted his teeth, it was all he could do to keep his cover. He couldn't have a re-visit of last summer with the alternate dimension. That was scarier than anything he'd ever faced. Penelope kept her back straight, her hands folded behind her back, her chest puffed out, and her gaze stern. She was not happy with how things were going. She held out a hand to Roxie, indicating she wanted her translator back, since Roxie had been in the bushes to catch Penelope's golden scarab.

Once Roxie handed it to her, she turned it on and said, "Roxie, I want you to go see if you can get me some intel on the ship over city hall. I have a feeling that it will be a major bur in the fur if it's not gone." Roxie saluted Penelope and left. Penelope rubbed the bridge of her bill and sighed. "I don't wish to be bombarded with questions at this time so I will give you what you need to know. I can tell you in the sugar-coated way or I can tell it to you straight, choose one."

"Whichever way works for you, Penelope," said Phineas.

Penelope took a deep breath and sighed again. "All of our American agents are here in the Tri-State Area. The ones to the north and south of us in Canada and Mexico are holding the border. Right here, right now, we are sadly outnumbered. I could call reinforcements, but I'm not sure how that's going to work. The heads of our ally in America have all disappeared. He's the only one left," she indicated Carl. "He's just an intern though and holds no authority and carries no weight. So now, I have to head two organizations. It seems everyone is looking to me for help and guidance, and it's a lot to take all at once. The ship over city hall appears impregnable and, if I know anything about defense system tells, that ship is armed to the teeth. The forest headquarters, one of ours, has been obliterated. Our transportation for sky and water has been blown up. Space is too far to help, and even if it could, I heard a missile is headed for it anyways. ALPHA's only remaining headquarters is underground. I won't risk sending anyone down there though since it's overrun by Zombots. Zombots are robots blended with the Enigma's DNA, and as such, obey his orders and can't be re-programmed. They will either kill or hypnotize anyone who isn't OMEGA that comes close to them. I wouldn't even want to face them, which is sad since so many good weapons are underground. Weapons that might help us win this war. No, it's not a war yet, I need to make the proclamation publicly, but it will probably get there. Right now, everything is at a stand-still, but someone will make a move soon. So, to recap, we're outgunned and outnumbered, even if I assemble the ally force together. Our only hope for victory is surrounded by Zombots, it's beginning to look like the Enigma is _not_ the head after all, and I'm due in two weeks. I'm very stressed and I don't know if I can do this." She got on her knees and began sobbing. No one needed to ask which version this tell-all was. Perry went by her side and snuggled up to her. "Perry, there is no need for this pretense. The world's gonna change anyway." He didn't hesitate to hug her tightly while she sobbed into his fur.

"Perry?!" The Flynn-Fletcher family asked at once.

"I knew it! I knew he had to be hiding something. Ever since all those agents took over, I've been waiting for him to spring up on two legs too!" said Candace.

Perry glared at Candace, but kept hugging Penelope and stroking her back. "_Hey, it's gonna be okay,_" he said.

"No, it's not." She took a couple of ragged breaths, trying to quiet her sobbing. Her translator began beeping, so she opened the wings. "Roxie, what's the word?"

"I got news on the underground headquarters and I got news on the ship," said Roxie.

"Fire away," said Penelope.

"You might be able to get into the ship by using the cannon doors, but other than that, every entrance is guarded. You could also go to city hall where the Enigma is and go to the control room there."

"The ship is being operated remotely?"

"I know what you're thinking, but that's a tough nut to crack, even for you."

"I'm sure I'd find a way if needs be. What of the underground?"

"You know that manhole in the street outside your front door?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's unguarded, there isn't a Zombot for a 100 ft. radius around that point."

"That smells like a trap, besides, I know the blueprints by heart, the weapons are beneath city hall. There's no doubt in my mind that there and the surrounding five blocks is a Zombot hive."

"Hey, I'm just giving you options. For example, you could sit there and wait until midnight when the Enigma starts killing."

"The mayor?"

"No, he said he was gonna start with the children that were eighth grade and lower. He also said if you surrender, there will be no blood shed."

"Except mine, no doubt..." She hesitated. "Well, we need some type of plan, I might as well come up with something."

"I'd hurry, we've already had people get injured from warning shots." Roxie's hologram disappeared, ending the call. Penelope put the scarab in the middle of the table and with her fingers, manipulated it until it was spread out in blueprint mode.

"Would someone kindly turn out the lights and close the curtains, please?" asked Penelope. Phineas and Candace got up and did so. The blue hologram was of the entire Tri-State Area. There were blue lights, indicating allies, and red lights, indicating enemies. Penelope laughed nervously. "Well, that looks nice and easy, ha, ha!" she clapped her hands, amused with her sarcasm. "Okay, show map of the underground." The hologram beeped and shifted. Red dots riddled the underground map like paint splatters. Like Roxie had said though, there was a perfect circle that indicated no Zombots were below them. She watched the dots moving, intrigued by the arrangement. "It's a rat's nest no matter where I go." She looked at the map a while longer. "Well, you only live once. Would you all excuse us, please," she led Perry out of the room by the arm. "_Perry, I need you to go underground and get the weapons,_" she told him once they left the room.

"_What?! Are you crazy?!_" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out two headsets from her sniper suit. She put one on her head, and another on Perry's. She pushed a button on the side of both headsets and a small screen appeared in front of their left eyes. "_I'll be guiding you every step of the way. The less people I send, the stealthier this mission will be. I will get in touch with the rest of the O.W.C.A. agents via ALPHA agents, but I think you are the only agent for the job. Perry, I believe in you, please?_" She looked at him with her violet eyes and he looked back.

"_You know I can't say no to those eyes. I'll do it. Penelope, take care of yourself... and them,_" he said putting a hand on her stomach.

"_I will, if you come back safe. I love you, Perry._"

"_I love you guys more,_" he said, kissing her beak. "_I'll be right back, Pen._"

"_I know you will, Pear, I know you will._" He put on his hat and went out the door. Penelope went to the map. "Can you hear me, Pear Bear?" she asked, her voice translated again. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace snickered at this.

"_Don't call me that in front of my owners, it embarrasses me._"

"I have not _begun_ to embarrass you... _Pear Bear_." She emphasized the nickname and laughed.

Perry sighed. "_So, I just go in through the manhole?_"

"Yup, before you go though, let me give you some tips on Zombots. Yellow ones hypnotize, so you can't look at them directly. Find a reflective surface and use it to look around every corner before you use it. Blue ones are rigged to release a knockout gas, except the big blue one, that gas kills you. You probably won't see the big one though, the Enigma rarely uses him. Red ones have a poisonous bite, unless their eyes are blinking. If they blink, their bite hypnotizes you into becoming a zombie. All others just stare at you; the blinkers you'll know because they blink a lot. I'll be guiding you the whole way, okay? Any questions?"

"_How do I defeat a Zombot?_" asked Perry, going in.

"Oh, yeah. The yellow ones are incredibly slow and stupid. If you can get behind them, a quick twist to the neck deactivates them. The blue ones have weak ankles, which makes them slow as well. I'd suggest getting a metal pipe and obliterating them. Once they're down, stab their eyes out, the eyes are their off switch. The big blue one, should you encounter him, runs on pneumatics. If you knock out the pneumatics, he's helpless. The eyes are the off switch for him as well. The red ones are tricky, they're like ghosts. They can appear and disappear at will because of a cloaking device. They are also really fast. Get on it's back and pull out the eight plugs, those are the power source. No matter if it's blue, yellow, or red, try to get behind them and stay there. If they see you, you become a target. Please be careful, Perry, we need you. I can't live without you."

"_Don't worry, Pen. When you're here to guide me, I can't go wrong. Besides, the hero never dies._"

* * *

**Intense! Perry is going to kick some Zombot butt... or is he? I don't know. I know about as much as you guys do right now... minus one thing. I'm not going to give it away until chapter 20. This chapter is based off of _Tomorrow Never Dies_. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing, because this is only the beginning, there is more to come.**


	20. Chapter 19: My World is Not Enough

**Hey guys! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! I know I did! I got a new laptop (so I have my own now, LOL). I also got a Perry the Platypus action figure! I was so excited to see him in my stocking. Who doesn't want Perry for Christmas, right? Anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: My World is Not Enough

The Enigma sat in city hall in the mayor's chair, or at least, where the mayor's chair once was. He arranged for pillows to be placed for him to lounge on. He had four female human servants in showgirl dress. One of them was massaging his feet, another had him on her lap and was massaging his head, another was fanning him, and another was feeding him grapes. He had a headpiece on, similar to what Penelope had, and was using it to see things through the eyes of his Zombots. The Zombots, being bred with his DNA, followed his every command, and every command was given telepathically.

He was amusing himself with trying to kill Perry. He knew that with Perry out of the way, Penelope would be his for the taking. He only had until the New Year to get things right. Unfortunately, he was getting disappointed that Perry was taking down his Zombots like flies. "It's time to concentrate. Girls, leave me, I don't want any distractions to impede my work." They all went out quickly and he watched the screen carefully, trying to decide his next move. "Well then, I see no alternative, it's time to send in the big bloke." He thought up some commands in his mind and put them into action.

Meanwhile, Perry was having an easy time defeating the Zombots. "_You made it sound like this was going to be hard,_" he said to Penelope over his headpiece.

"I knew you were right for this. I knew you had a lot of potential. The fullness of your ability is something I hadn't anticipated though. It's a lot like our honeymoon two weeks ago," said Penelope.

"_Careful, Penelope, there are kids in the room,_" said Perry.

"Why is his talking coming out like chattering, but you and the raccoon were able to talk fine?" asked Phineas.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. ALPHA property is only rigged for ALPHA personnel. O.W.C.A. agents have not been programmed into the system yet, thus Perry still chatters," Penelope replied. "Oh, you bloody bugger," she said, looking at the map.

"_What? What is it, Pen?_" asked Perry, picking up the tone of worry in her voice.

"Do you remember the big blue Zombot I told you about?"

"_Did the Enigma send it?_"

"It's right in front of you, isn't it?"

"_Why are you even questioning this? I thought your map saw everything!_"

"It does, but because of the amount of things going at once, the picture is glitching."

"_Well, what can you see?_"

"I can still see what you can see very clearly since these headpieces are not connected to the scarab."

"_So, I just knock out the pneumatics and then its eyes, right?_"

"It's no easy win, Perry. That thing is strong and with my last encounter with it, I walked away with three broken ribs."

"_That's comforting._"

"I'm just saying it like it is."

"_All right._" He twirled a metal pipe in his hand, a weapon he had acquired upon Penelope's request. He went for the pneumatics, but all he got was a resounding echo. He was picked up by the Zombot and flung into a wall. He cried out in pain, but quickly got back up. "_Any suggestions?_"

"Do you have a screwdriver with you?"

"_I do have a screwdriver, do you want me to unscrew the pneumatics, then?_"

"If you would be so kind."

Perry went toward the Zombot and was soon able to get the pneumatics off. The monster fell and Perry used the screwdriver to jab it in the eyes and turn it off. Perry breathed a sigh of relief, "_That wasn't so bad._"

"Do you feel any pain right now?"

"_Nothing to stop the job over, why?_"

"Turn around, head straight, and the first tunnel on your left will lead to the inner sanctum. You have destroyed all of the Zombots."

"_Hmm, there wasn't that many to me,_" Perry mused while following her directions.

"There are only 365 Zombots, one for every day of the year."

They didn't talk for a moment; Perry was finding his way. "_All right, I have reached the inner sanctum, now what?_"

"Considering the fact that all of the Zombots were down there, I feel as if that was either a distraction or a screen. I want you to check and see if any of the weapons are around."

Perry looked around, opening and closing one cabinet after the next. He came upon one last cupboard in which lied three jars. They were orange, green, and purple. "_This is all I've found._" He went to reach for one, but Penelope stopped him.

"_Don't!_ _Don't_ open them! I don't want you to even _touch_ them. Close the cupboard and back away."

Perry did as she asked. "_What were they?_"

"Those were OMEGA weapons. All of the jars had the OMEGA symbol on them. This can only mean that orange is nanites, green is mechanical locusts, and purple is mechanical snakes." She paused. "Give me a view of the floor. I want you to look for a tile that has two ALPHA symbols on it."

"_What does an ALPHA symbol look like? All I see are random patterns._"

"It looks like a lower case a, only it might be a bit drawn out on the tail."

"_Oh, now I see them._" He started looking around.

"Stop _right there!_ That tile _right there_, remove it."

Perry did so and squinted in confusion at the contents. "_A chain and a combination padlock?_"

"Yes, I have anticipated and acted upon the possibility of this outcome. I want you to lock up the cupboard with the lock and chain."

"_Got it._" Perry did so, and it was a good thing too since the cupboard started rattling from its contents trying to escape.

"Run home, Perry. There's nothing else you can do."

Perry ran and was home within ten minutes. He got in the house and locked the door. He went into the living room and found Penelope, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace sitting on the couch. "_Where are Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?_" asked Perry.

"They retired upstairs, I think the day has been a bit much for them. Now, lay down on the table," said Penelope, getting up and patting the coffee table. "I need to check your injuries, and don't say you don't have any. I saw you get smacked up against the wall."

Perry sighed, but obeyed. He sat in front of her while she scrutinized him. After finishing her assessment, she wrapped his midsection in bandages. "_So, what's the diagnosis?_" asked Perry.

"It was nothing serious, just a couple of bruised ribs." She looked at Perry with a look of realization on her face. "Do you want to see them?" She put a hand on her stomach to indicate her meaning.

"_I could do that?_"

"Sure, let me just turn on the X-Ray function on your headpiece here. It will be the same thing as what I was doing just now to check for broken bones. So, would you like to see them?"

"_Sure,_" he said. Penelope adjusted his headpiece and he found he could see _inside_ of her. He looked down at her stomach and saw two baby platypuses in their eggs. He took off the headpiece and looked at Penelope with watery eyes. He hugged her close and wrapped his tail around her midsection. He was holding his family in his arms. "_I can't believe I'm going to be a father,_" he said, kissing her neck. Penelope held onto his arms. It was a moment in which they both wanted to hold on and never let go. He felt her shaking and heard her as she began sobbing. He turned her to face him. "_What's wrong?_"

"I thought..." She took off her translator. "_I thought I was going to die before I had a chance for this to happen._"

"_Honey..._" Perry brought her into a hug and she sobbed into his fur. "_I made a promise to stay by your side and I intend to keep it._" She pulled away and kissed him.

"_I love you, Perry._"

"_I love you too, Pen._"

All of a sudden, the wall behind them exploded and fell away. Perry and Penelope turned around and saw the Enigma standing there with a group of men dressed head to toe in black suits like a SWAT team would have. The Enigma was only missing foam in his mouth to complete his rabid look. Perry put Penelope behind himself, but the Enigma just laughed. "Refusal of my proposal will only bring you _pain_. You have frustrated me to no end, the _both_ of you! You two are the only ones who have ever defied me so strongly and I must make an example of you. Men, take these two and the children. I intend to have a _public demonstration _about what happens when I am defied!" The men took the ones they were told to and carried them to a small ship outside.

"_Why do you still choose to do this, brother? What is your end game?_" asked Penelope.

"Control. I want control of the world. I need _this world_ like I need blood in my body. I choose to do this simply because _my world_ is not enough."

* * *

**Whoa! The scene that comes next is giving me goose bumps just thinking about it. This chapter is based off of _The World is Not Enough_. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Bear with me, authors always have a reason for writing what they write.**


	21. Chapter 20: Live to Die Another Day

**All right! Here's chapter 20. This is a chapter for revelation, a chapter for holding your breath until the end, or biting your fingernails, or whatever people do when they read something dramatic. This chapter will fix everything, but it will be ****_intense_****. Readers that are faint of heart probably shouldn't read, but if you're brave, *takes deep breath* here it is *releases breath.***

* * *

Chapter 20: Live to Die Another Day

After the trip in the OMEGA ship, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Penelope were put in a makeshift prison cell below city hall. The Enigma had told Penelope that "the public demonstration" was going to involve her in the purifying process at dawn. She stared at him with venom in her eyes, but he just laughed.

Waiting for dawn was a dreary affair. Penelope had taken out a small bouncy ball from her sniper suit to bounce around; Candace was lying down facing the wall; Phineas was hugging his knees on the floor next to his sister; Ferb was doing the same near Candace's feet; and Perry was pacing angrily near the cell door. Penelope was staring at the mirror above the sink that was attached to the wall. Everyone else saw their own reflection, but Penelope saw her evil side grooming in the mirror. Penelope loathed her evil side.

"_Just think, Penelope, you are facing death tomorrow when you could be standing where I am standing,_" said her evil side, still grooming herself.

"_I'd rather be dead than perform incest,_" Penelope replied to her opposite reflection.

Her opposite laughed, "_I am a queen, I own the whole world by marriage._"

Penelope quit bouncing her ball and stood up abruptly, "_You own hell, Epolenep!_"

"Who is she talking to?" asked Phineas. Perry growled in frustration as a response. He never liked listening to his wife when she was having one of her "experiences."

"As if being in prison wasn't bad enough, now we're in prison with a crazy platypus!" Candace moaned.

"_On the contrary, Penelope,_" said Penelope's opposite, Epolenep after a pause, "_I own paradise._"

"_No world like your world is my idea of paradise._"

Epolenep laughed, "_Everyone bows before me and obeys my every command._"

"_On punishment of death?_"

"_Of course... you're not seeing the big picture here. If you say yes to the Enigma, you have a better chance of living. If you still say no tomorrow, those chances greatly decrease. You are aware of what the purifying process does to expecting mothers aren't you?_"

"_I am fully aware, yes, and I am fully ready to accept it._"

"_Whoa, I said your chances of survival greatly decrease. I didn't say you couldn't survive at all._"

"_What you are suggesting is murder._"

"_Come on, Penelope. If you want to be with Perry-pus so badly, then live. You can always have more children, but you can never give him another you._"

Penelope opened her eyes in realization. She went closer to the mirror. "_I still feel as though you are suggesting murder._"

"_I am suggesting survival, Penelope._"

Penelope's eyes darted around, examining the figure before her. She didn't say a word. She then looked Epolenep straight in the eyes. "_I am not like you._"

"_At least tell me you'll think about it._" Penelope brought up a fist and smashed the mirror. The many images of the evil world still reflecting before her. Many red eyes looking at the destruction. "_I'll take that as a no then?_" Penelope began smashing the mirror more until all the glass fell out. Phineas went to stop her, but Perry held him back.

Penelope stood there breathing heavily, her hands riddled with glass and blood flowing out like water down a window on a rainy day. She looked down at the reflective shards on the floor. "_I am not like you._"

A sing-song voice echoed in her head, "_Where there is death, death must be. You cannot avoid it._"

"_Shut up, I want you out of my head._" Penelope held her bloody hands to her ears and got on her knees. She began crying, from pain of the body, mind, and spirit.

Perry went over to her and kneeled by her side. "_It's over, it's okay, it's over._" He rubbed her shoulder. "_Come here, let's get you fixed up._" He took off his fedora and took out a first-aid kit. He took alcohol to a pair of tweezers and began removing the shards. "_Do you want me to remove your ring? It might be more comfortable if I did._"

"_No, no, it wouldn't. My hand is gonna have to heal with this ring on my finger._"

Perry nodded and continued removing glass. "_What did you see this time?_"

It had become a common occurrence for him to ask her that. He had been skeptical at first, but when she had a dream of the Enigma kidnapping them three nights before it actually happened, he was more inclined to believe her now. Penelope sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears. "_Epolenep is taunting me again. She showed me a future in which I gave in to the Enigma and became his queen. It was a nightmare. I had two abominations for children, the people were suffering, and you were part of the furniture._"

Perry grimaced, "_I wasn't a blanket, was I?_"

Penelope laughed, "_No, you were a footstool._"

"_That's comforting... anything else?_"

"_No, not really... she just showed me my options for tomorrow._"

Perry nodded. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't want to press her. He felt he had to know though. "_What is the purifying process?_"

Penelope shuddered. "_It is an old ritual that goes back to our roots in Australia. Whenever a woman was made pregnant when she was doing wrong or had wrong done to her, she was punished by either banishment up the river or undergoing the purifying process. Basically with the purifying process, the woman is injected with a serum. She can choose to succumb to the serum so that the children can live and she will die or she can fight it, but it will kill the children. No woman who has undergone the purifying process has let their children die. I feel inclined toward that as well, but I'm not sure. Dawn shall reveal whether I have courage or cowardice_."

"_Whichever you choose, I will support it. If you die, I'll take care of the kids, if they die... it means I'll have another day with you. It's like you say, it's your choice._" Perry finished removing glass from Penelope's hands and bandaged them up. It was another moment gone before dawn.

When dawn came, the five prisoners were put in chains and walked to a platform in front of city hall. Penelope was taken to a wooden beam that was connected to a wooden beam over their heads. She was put in chains six feet above the ground. The whole city had been forced to gather to see this "public demonstration." Drums began playing, a beat similar to one that would have been played at a hanging back in the day.

The Enigma took a microphone and said into it, "Penelope Rose Australis-Flynn, you have been charged with defying my will, how do you plead?" He pointed the mike in her direction.

"I did it, and I'd do it again if I got the chance," she replied, her voice translated over the microphone.

"Then by the law of your people and mine, so shall you be judged. As there is no river nearby enough to suit my needs, you shall undergo the purifying process and I have no doubt you shall die. Do you have any last words, anything you'd like to leave the world with?"

Penelope looked at him and, as she gazed into his eyes, gained realization. "Be sure this day that every dark corner will tremble at the light. There is a war coming... and I have made the decision to ride in the saddle of the horse at the forefront. Mark _that_ on your calendar." She spit at the Enigma and it landed square between his eyes. He groaned and wiped the spit off roughly with all of his fingers.

"So be it. Penelope, for defying my will, I will subject you to the purifying process. I am not a woman, but every ritual I've seen, it looked rather painful." He climbed a stepladder until he was looking her eye to eye. "I hope it's painful." He laughed before putting a needle of orange liquid into her neck. He jumped down and pushed the stepladder away. He took a chair and began eating some popcorn. The drums stopped playing. It was the quietest day in Penelope's memory.

Penelope looked at the crowd and began thinking. _I feel like Mr. Carraway looking in and out at the same time. I see myself as they see me. Children's eyes are being covered by mothers. I wonder who else is watching this. I wonder how long before this stuff finally kicks- _"_Ah!_" Penelope was broken from her thoughts by spasms of pain. It was like tiny creatures with claws were making a playground of her bones. She began coughing and noticed, much to her chagrin, that it was blood coming out. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _I'm collapsing from the inside._

Onlookers watched as multiple glowing orange lines appeared where her veins would be. She began breathing hard. Soon, she was gasping, struggling for air. She hung there limply for a moment. No one knew if she was dead or alive.

"We are at the point in the purifying process where the mother must choose between herself and the children. Just think, Penelope, you could free yourself of all of this," said the Enigma.

Penelope lifted her head and opened her eyes. They were now glowing orange. It was time. An observant watcher would have noticed blood beginning to come from her nostrils. She had made her choice. She used her last bit of strength to flip a foot into her mouth. She shoved it toward her throat and was instantly puking bile and blood. She was breathing heavily now as she hung there. Her body lost its glowing hue and she went back to normal. The serum had reversed the growth of her children when she rejected it. She assumed that they were lying among the blood and bile. This thought caused her to puke again.

Just then, an O.W.C.A. ship flew overhead. O.W.C.A. agents got Perry, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb into the ship. Penelope was taken down and brought into the ship as well. The Enigma shot out of his chair, outraged that this was happening. "_Shoot_ them! _Shoot them down!_" Despite the Enigma's orders, they were too little too late. The doors were already closed and the ship flew off.

On the ship, Perry held a weak Penelope in his arms. Penelope put her left hand to Perry's right cheek. "_Well, that was something else,_" she said.

Perry laughed, "_I was so worried about you._"

"_You didn't need to be. Everything always works out in the end. We're past the bad part. Just let me rest. Now, hopefully, I will get to die in your arms. Not now though, like, way down the road when we're both 20. Indeed, how many women have gone through the purifying process and can say that they will be able to live to die another day?_"

* * *

**Phew! Am I right? Don't throw stuff at me! Everything worked out, and the next chapter is going to be even better. This chapter title was based off of _Die Another Day_. In the next chapter I will reveal what Penelope realized while looking at the Enigma from her perch. I'm sorry I killed the kids, but like I said, it's going to get better in the next chapter. Hey! Who liked Penelope's revenge against the Enigma? I'm gonna spit in your face! *Spit* Another thing, for those of you who didn't understand the whole "Penelope Rose Australis-Flynn" thing, Rose is her middle name and Australis is her maiden name. Also, did anyone catch the allusion to _The Great Gatsby_? It's a pretty good book, for those of you who haven't read it, but it is also... not my thing. I'll just say that the ending to that book bugged me. Okay, sorry for another long author's note, but what can I say? I like to talk. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 21: So Royally King

Chapter 21: So Royally King

Monty, Major Monogram's son, had come to the rescue. He was following the contract and making sure that everyone was underground. All of the agents, be they ALPHA or O.W.C.A., senior or junior, were gathered in the newly liberated underground ALPHA headquarters. Everyone had gathered in an unfinished meeting room that was basically an underground cave. They all sat in a group around a huge boulder.

Monty followed Perry as he helped Penelope up the boulder. "_You're so stubborn,_" said Perry.

"_Ditto, Pear,_" replied Penelope. "_I'm not handicapped, let go of me._" She waved her arm and Perry helped her sit down. He held an arm around her waist, helping her stay up. "_I appreciate your help, and I love you, but I'm still nauseous from earlier._"

Perry shrugged, "_I don't mind._"

Penelope sighed and then began to address the agents. "_Agents, we are in a dark time. I will not lie to you. I have seen the Enigma mercilessly slaughter people, animals and humans alike. However, I have decided to take a different course of action. I have reason to believe that the Enigma is not Phillip, but rather Pillihp. Therefore, we need to find out where Phillip is and rejoin him with Pillihp._" The crowd began muttering in confusion.

"_Are you talking about the Opposites Divide project?_" asked Derek from among the crowd.

"_Yes! For those of you who don't know, I had developed a method to divide one's evil side from one's good side. I think that, somehow, Phillip knew what I was going to do all those years ago. I think he made it so that he was separated from his memories. The Opposites Divide project not only separated good from bad, but it also separates the mind. I believe if the Enigma was captured and put back together with Phillip, we would have this war pretty much licked._"

"_War?!_" the crowd said.

"_I swore upon the death post that there would be a war, and there will be a war. Mark my words._" She waved a hand in dismissal.

"_All right, everyone, that's all for today, clear the room!_" said Roxie, ushering everyone out. Only Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Penelope, and Monty were left in the room. Penelope put on her translator.

"Roxie and Derek will be showing the agents to _their_ rooms, now I shall show you all to _your_ rooms. Please follow me," said Penelope. She went down a hallway, leading to human-size rooms. Mr. Monogram, you shall be in here, and may I say thank you for the speedy and _timely_ rescue?"

"You're welcome, thanks for the room..." said Monty.

"You wish to know what I shall do to find your father," said Penelope.

"Yeah."

"I shall endeavor to try everything in my power to make everything right again. I promise that your father will be found." She said it with such conviction that Monty nodded and went into the room. Penelope sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, come along, life is short. It's best not to waste it standing about." She gave Phineas, Ferb, and Candace a room that would be shared with Perry and herself. "Protocol P-1 states that all dependent citizens must be placed under ALPHA protection. The able-bodied are left up there with the other agents to fight."

"So, our mom and dad...?" asked Phineas.

"It's for the best, kid. We have plenty of daylight left, so you are all welcome to explore. I took the liberty of making maps. Locations in red are off-limits. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day. Now, if you kids don't mind scooting out for a minute, I need to speak with my husband," said Penelope, giving the three kids maps and gently pushing them out. She took off her translator device and ran into Perry, engulfing him in a hug. She began sobbing, hard.

"_It's okay, sweetheart, it's going to be all right,_" said Perry, stroking her back. He pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eyes. "_What's wrong?_"

Penelope sobbed harder than before. Eventually, she began choking and had to calm down. She may have stopped sobbing, but tears still flowed from her eyes. Perry sat her down and took ahold of her hands. "_I killed them, Perry. Their blood is on my hands. Do you understand? I've never felt worse in all my life,_" said Penelope, tears making rivers in her fur.

"_Pen, look at me,_" said Perry, lifting her chin and gazing into her eyes. "_I know you must feel differently about this, seeing as how you carried them, but I don't feel anything from this other than relief. I would rather never have any children than live without you. They were never born and I feel no attachment. I wish I could have seen them, yes, but I was never around them._"

"_Perry, it is because I was never around them that I feel this way. I know it was going to be a boy and a girl from a dream, but they never got a chance to live, to see the world. In my journey to America, I've been all over and it pains me that they will never know._"

"_Pen, I'd rather have children who have both of their parents. You are not selfish. You are living for the future, okay?_" asked Perry.

Penelope looked at him. She thought about what he said. She breathed shakily, wiping her tears away. "_Okay, I've mourned and I've thought about what you said. Perry... do you want to try again? Do you want children?_"

"_Yes, do you?_"

"_Yes. Oh, Perry, yes._" She started passionately kissing him. She leaned forward and he slowly laid down and let her lie on top of him. She took her bill and began nibbling at his fur, playfully. Perry chattered excitedly and, when she wasn't paying attention, flipped them over so that he was on top. He smiled sexily at her and nibbled at her fur. She chattered happily, "_I love you, Perry._"

"_I love you, Pen._"

They continued making love for the next half hour. Once they were done, they both lay in the bed under the covers. Penelope was lying in Perry's left arm, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She sighed happily in sync with him. She giggled, "_That was good. Every time I'm with you, it gets better._"

"_We've only been together twice,_" he laughed.

"_Exactly._" The door opened and Perry quickly put her behind him, growling.

"Relax, Perry, it's just us," said Phineas, walking in with Ferb and Candace. Perry relaxed and lay back down.

"_Where'd your hat go?_" asked Penelope.

"_Same place your dress went,_" he replied, smiling. She swatted him playfully and he laughed.

"Did they...?" asked Candace.

"Perry!" they all exclaimed.

"_What? I can do whatever I want with my mate,_" he said, showing them his left hand. Phineas walked over and looked at Perry's hand.

"You guys got married?!" asked Candace, seeing the ring.

"Well, she has been referring to him as her husband," said Ferb.

"I guess I should stop being surprised that the impossible _is_ possible," said Candace. Penelope nuzzled Perry and he nuzzled her back.

"Well, congrats, buddy. She's a nice gal," said Phineas.

"_I'd wait about four weeks before congratulating me,_" said Perry. He laughed and Penelope laughed with him.

Meanwhile, the Enigma was standing alone on the platform, gazing into the empty horizon. He sighed and looked down and noticed a dandelion growing in a crack in the platform. He sat beside it. "You know, I think she found out who I was today. I saw it in her eyes. You see, the good and evil serum had been developed and I drank it. I went through the same things she herself is going through now. Phillip was in my way. I needed to escape. Instead of eliminating my memory, she separated us. Now, I, Pillihp, am free and I am going to be so royally king."

* * *

**This chapter title is based off of _Casino Royale. _I hope this chapter cleared up a lot of the questions you guys had earlier. After how much I wound you guys up, I figured it would be good to wind you down with a couple of romantic chapters. The next chapter is going to be really cute, so stay tuned! Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Solace in Numbers

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you for sticking with me for so long. Don't worry, I don't intend on writing anything else too intense for this book. This chapter is going to mostly be a chapter about things cute and fluffy, so please read! :D**

* * *

Chapter 22: Solace in Numbers

"_Out of the way! Coming through! Make a hole! Excuse me! Make a hole! One side! Hug a wall!_" Perry uttered these phrases frantically as he carried Penelope in his arms. Four weeks had passed and the eggs were coming. He was running to the infirmary as fast as he could. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Monty, and Carl, the only humans from their hall, were trailing Perry as fast as they could. They all passed by more kids who had been moved there because of Protocol P-1. Any kids who knew the Flynn-Fletchers followed.

Perry reached the infirmary and placed Penelope on a bed, gently. She was shaking and sweating. He rubbed her arm, trying to calm her, but it didn't help. "_Where's the doctor?_" asked Penelope. A turtle from ALPHA walked in and a red fox from ALPHA followed him. The fox shooed out everyone except Perry.

Perry held her hand and told her, "_It's going to be all right, Pen, just hold my hand and I'll be right here._" He regretted his decision 20 minutes later when she finally let go of his bruised hand. He breathed deeply, "_You got a good grip,_" he said, holding out his hand. She laughed weakly, tired from her exertion. She was glad that she laid eggs instead of giving birth. She curled around her eggs and looked at them lovingly.

"_I'm sorry about your hand,_" said Penelope.

"_It's fine, your grip just surprised me,_" Perry replied. The turtle wrapped his hand in bandages.

"_They will hatch in about ten days. Keep them safe and warm,_" said the turtle. He left and Perry looked at his children for the first time. He kissed his mate on the head.

"_You should rest now. I love you guys,_" said Perry.

"_We love you, Perry. This one is a boy and this one is a girl. It turns out my dream had been for these kids... what are we gonna name them?_" asked Penelope.

"_I don't want to name them until they hatch, but I have come up with Max for a boy and Rose for a girl,_" said Perry.

"_Hmm... Maxwell Austin Flynn, how about that for a boy?_" Penelope imposed, pointing at one of the small eggs.

"_Perfect, and how about Rosalynn Marie Flynn for the girl?_" he asked, pointing at the other egg.

"_I like it, I can't wait to see them with my own eyes._"

Perry kissed Penelope on her forehead and said, "_Me too, baby, me too._"

During the four weeks of Penelope's pregnancy, things had been quiet in Danville. The able-bodied adults had learned to cope with living a cautious life and they could send letters and pictures to their children. The senior citizens and children who hadn't graduated from high school in the ALPHA headquarters also sent pictures and letters. ALPHA didn't want to use technology since they didn't want to be tracked.

The Enigma was biding his time again. He was trying to come up with another feasible plan. He wouldn't tell anyone where his opposite other was, but he knew that where he was kept, no one, not even Penelope, would find him. It helped that his opposite other didn't look like him anymore. Phillip also had no memory of Penelope or himself. The Enigma laughed at this. The Silver Viper came in just then.

"You are amused my lord?" she asked.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, Sheila. I just often marvel at Penelope's intelligence and capability," said the Enigma. He was looking out of the window inside city hall.

"Shall we mount an attack, sir?"

"No, I have an instinct feeling that it wouldn't be good timing at this juncture. Let them think that I mean no harm. I shall still be head here, but I will not mount an attack. The timing is bad."

"Of course, sir."

"What else is on your mind? You obviously didn't come into my presence to sing my praises."

"The President has called to inform you that he is not going to take this attack upon his soil."

"I wouldn't expect any less of him. I will rule though, and OMEGA has become strong enough that there would be nothing anyone could do to stop us." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I smell the dawn of a new era, I smell the blood of the war, I smell _success_ in our _future_. It calls to me like a beautiful siren and I am going toward it _head on_."

"Sir, forgive me for saying so, but sirens always lured men to the rocks, to _death_."

"_Exactly_." The Silver Viper left the mad man to his madness. He continued to speak, "I will crash into the arms of my Sheila and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."

Ten days after the eggs were born, they hatched. Perry and Penelope looked upon their newborn children with wonder and pride. They were each only the size of one of their hands, and they had no fur or vision yet, but they were so adorable in their parents' eyes.

Perry picked up the one that was Maxwell and stroked the little one with his finger. "_How can you tell the difference between them? They look like twins to me,_" Perry observed.

"_I don't really know. Maybe it's maternal instinct because there is a significant difference between the two to me,_" Penelope replied.

Perry put down Maxwell and kissed Penelope on her forehead. "_Why don't you let me watch them for a little bit? You've barely moved from that spot in ten days and you could use the exercise._"

"_Really? Thanks, Pear, you're the best!_" they carefully exchanged spots and she gave him a quick peck on the bill. She ran off, but quickly came back to say, "_I won't be gone long, so I hope they won't give you any trouble._"

"_Pen, they're newborns, I don't think they can do much._"

"_Right, I'll be back in 20 minutes or less._" She ran off again. She felt guilty about leaving, but glad to get some exercise.

Penelope went to the training room where the junior agents were being trained by Derek. He noticed her, "_Hey, Penelope, aren't you supposed to be watching the newborns?_"

"_Their dad volunteered to watch them so that I could get some exercise. How are the junior agents doing?_" asked Penelope.

"_Leo's been talking bigger than himself again,_" said Derek, pointing to a lion cub.

"_Oh, has he now?_" The lion cub caught Penelope's eye when she said this and instantly looked away. "_Leonard Nathaniel Lion, get over here, now._" She pointed to a spot in front of her and said it with such intensity the small cub didn't refuse. She tapped her foot, "_Nathaniel, what have you done this time?_"

"_Mom, I wanna be like you and pass the test of the 25 branches,_" replied the cub, meekly. He called Penelope "Mom" since she had found him as a small baby and adopted him a year ago. She had named him and the small cub lived off of the milk in her sweat. They were as close as an actual mother and son.

"_The test of the 25 branches is not to be taken lightly. 25 poles raised 25 feet in the air, each pole having a circular platform on them that is five inches in diameter. It is a test of focus, balance, and strength. One must touch each branch five times, and then remain upon the 25th branch for as long as possible without falling... let's see you do it,_" said Penelope.

"_Can I do it...?_"

"_No. The test represents your life. The number of poles and the height of them represent 24 years of life and the year after death in which the soul still lingers. The diameter of the circles represent the fact that we age five years for each year. That being said, the test must be done alone. Do you still think you can do it?_"

"_Can I wait a while and just watch you do it, for now?_"

Penelope glanced at a clock on her scarab. "_I've got time, watch closely._" She climbed the first pole as she would a rope. She was so focused on the task ahead that she didn't notice Peter the Panda had entered the room, as well as Perry with the children in his arms.

Penelope vaulted onto the first circle. She took a deep breath, then began bouncing on her feet to get ready. Then, she began moving from platform to platform as if it were a dance. Indeed, it did look like a beautiful dance. She made it to the last platform, twirled a few times, then sat down. Applause broke out in the room. She looked down and noticed Perry and her kids, so she came down and embraced her family. The little ones started squeaking with need. "_I guess it's time to feed them._" She gently took the children and left the room to do so.

Perry was about to follow her, but Peter grabbed his shoulder. "_Do you mind if we talk?_" he asked. Perry followed the panda out into the hallway, away from the noise. "_You have a good thing going for you, Perry, so I have a proposition to make. You take her for a while, and then I take her, we share, see?_"

"_What?! Why would I even let you do that?!_" asked Perry, outraged.

"_You would let me because I'm sure Penelope wouldn't like seeing these..._" Peter took out a folder with pictures in it. They were pictures of the ALPHA red fox getting close and personal to a not so comfortable Perry.

"_Even if she saw these, she would see that I wasn't interested._"

"_Would she?_" Peter asked, skeptically.

Perry growled at him, and after a few not so subtle words, he was back with Penelope. She was lying on the table, letting the baby platypuses drink her milk. Perry smiled and got up on the table and put his tail around Penelope and his pups. "_Penelope, I love you guys, you know that?_" he asked.

"_I know, Perry. I know what Peter showed you. I didn't think he would stoop so low... promise me you'll never leave us?_" asked Penelope.

"_I promise that it shall forever only be you, me, and our kids. Nothing is going to come between us, because I take solace in numbers._"

* * *

**I see adorable little fluff-balls in the coming future :D I also see a red fox and a panda in wheelchairs. Anyway, as you guys can tell, I stuck with the show for "sweating milk" and I stuck with actual fact for how long it takes for the babies to gestate and hatch. This chapter title was based off of _Quantum of Solace_. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Don't Fall

**So, I was sitting at the table the other day, and I was struck with the desire to write a song. My made-up song "Don't Fall" is in this chapter. I can't believe two made-up songs of mine made it in this story! I really am not the type that is typically inspired by song. Anyway, there is this chapter and then the epilogue, then that will be the end of this, the first book. I am already excited for the sequel :D So please read and review, thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 23: Don't Fall

ALPHA spies had reported to Penelope about OMEGA's movements. OMEGA had built an old-time type of ship. They were sailing to Europe, a task that, with that type of boat, would take at least six months. America was too big of a dog to take on without reinforcements, and OMEGA had plenty of allies scattered across Europe. Penelope didn't know why they were choosing such an antique and slow form of transportation, but she shook it off as being the thoughts of a mad man. She called off the mission until the report came in that the Enigma had landed in Europe.

Two months passed after Penelope put the mission on hiatus. Her dreams were very quiet, her life peaceful. Perry was with her everyday, since Protocol P-1 would be in place until the O.W.C.A. heads were found.

"_Come here, Max, come to Daddy,_" said Perry. Penelope and Perry had placed their kids in the middle of their room, trying to teach them how to walk. Max looked at Perry, then began crawling over.

"_Da,_" said little Max, placing his tiny hand on Perry's foot. Perry picked up his young son. Penelope picked up Rosalynn.

Rosalynn grabbed the fur on her mother's chest and said, "_Ma._"

"_They're so cute,_" said Penelope, nuzzling her daughter.

Perry came over and said, "_Any other ideas?_"

"_Well, let's get them more used to their legs. We know that they could walk with a little_ _encouragement_," Penelope replied. Perry had been the first to spot Rosalynn and Max pulling themselves up in an effort to walk. It was only a matter of time. "_Do as I do, because you know these two, if they see one doing something, the other must do it._" Penelope put Rosalynn on the floor. She took both of her hands and lifted her into a standing position. "_Follow Mommy, sweetheart,_" said Penelope, taking a small step backward. Rosalynn took a small step forward.

Seeing his sister doing something, he had to copy. Little Max pawed at his dad until Perry was following Penelope's movements. "_Do you think it's good that they copy each other?_" asked Perry.

"_Well, if it is an incentive for improvement, I don't mind. It's when they try to do something harmful that I will be worried,_" Penelope replied. Both she and Perry turned around. "_I think they're getting it. Do you think we ought to let go?_" Perry gave her a worried look. Penelope looked at Rosalynn and began edging her hands away. Perry, getting the idea, followed suit.

"This is so cool," said Phineas, who was watching. Ferb gave a thumbs-up as he recorded the cute mile-marker. Penelope had requested the Flynn-Fletcher children be there for the sake of sharing a family moment. That, and she needed someone to record everything. They watched as Penelope eventually let go and Rosalynn was walking on her own. Perry let go as well, and soon, Max was following his sister, shaky step after shaky step.

Eventually, their steps evened out and Penelope hugged Perry excitedly. "_They did it!_" she said excitedly.

"_We did it,_" said Perry, kissing her. Rosalynn and Max walked over to them and put their hands up, indicating they wanted to be picked up. "_So, what do you want to do now?_" asked Perry, picking up Rosalynn.

Penelope picked up Max and replied, "_I have a few ideas._" She went over to an upright piano that was against the wall between the two bunk beds. She put Max in her lap and Perry sat at the piano beside her with Rosalynn in his lap. Penelope began playing a sweet melody, a melody she had been singing to lull her children to sleep ever since they had been born. "_Little boy, little girl, enter the world. Learn to talk, learn to walk, please don't fall._" Perry never tired of Penelope's angelic voice. As she played, Derek came into the room, tears brimming his eyes. He had lost Penelope to Perry. He wasn't mad about it, but he wished it was him in Perry's place. Penelope continued, "_Little boy, little girl, grow up big and strong. Make friends, meet ends, please don't fall._" Rosalynn and Max began blinking slowly, they were close to sleeping. Penelope smiled. "_There was once a time, when I didn't care, but time, time is no longer on my side. Please don't cry and please, oh please, don't fall._" She finished the song and noticed the two young fuzz-balls had nodded off. Perry took Rosalynn and Penelope took Max and put them in their cribs. Penelope then noticed Derek by the door.

"_May I speak with you two, privately?_" he asked. Penelope nodded. The Flynn-Fletcher children had also made it to their bunks and went to sleep during the song. The three animals went down the hallway into a vast cavern with a pool. They all stopped near the pool. "_I would like to say, you guys have got a great thing going for you, and I'm happy for you. There was once a time when I thought it was going to be you and I with children, Penelope._"

"_Derek,_" said Penelope. She came forward and put a hand to his cheek. What was supposed to be a token of trust and comfort turned into shock and horror. When her hand came into contact with his face, she experienced visions of her brother Phillip. _Derek and Phillip were one and the same_. She pulled back, after having locked her body for two minutes, and looked into Derek's eyes. "_You've been under my bill this whole time?_" She looked at him for any sign of acknowledgement, but all she saw was confusion. She put her hands on either side of his face and gazed into the duck's brown eyes, searchingly.

"_Uh, Penelope...?_" asked Derek. She ignored him, instead she went around the room and switched a lever, this transformed the rocky cavern into a laboratory. Out of the pool came a glass tube six feet tall and three feet in diameter. She grabbed Derek and began pushing him toward the tube. "_Penelope! What are you doing?! That's the transformer device! Have you gone mad?!_"

She closed him in and said, "_On the contrary, brother, I've had my eyes opened._"

"_What? Perry! Stop her! She's going to do something rash, just like she did before... what?_" He didn't know how he remembered this from before, he just knew he did and it confused him.

Perry had his eyes open in shock. "_Pen, what do you intend to do?_" He asked this while she was flipping some dials on a control panel.

"_I intend to return him to his true form,_" said Penelope.

"_True form? I was born a duck! Perry, stop her, this isn't right!_" Derek protested.

Penelope was going to hit the activation button, but was stopped by Perry's hand at her wrist. "_Tell me what's going on, right now,_" said Perry.

"_When I touched him, I saw Phillip, the good side of my brother. He was transformed into a duck by the Enigma to make him harder for me to find. I am going to just make a move to make this difficult game of his less difficult. Perry, you're going to have to trust me, have my visions ever steered you wrong?_" she said.

"_No! Don't listen to her! She is raving mad!_" Derek protested.

"_Trust me,_" said Penelope. Her eyes shone a determined streak behind her emotional violet. Perry took his hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"_What we do, we do together. If something goes wrong, and you go down, I intend to go down with you,_" said Perry. She smiled and together they pushed the button. Water rushed around the tube and lights flashed. Soon, the machine's work was complete.

Penelope rushed over and opened the door. A platypus Perry's height and fur color fell out, unconscious. She laid his head in her lap and began singing again. "_Please don't cry and please, oh please, don't fall._"

* * *

**Confused? I hope so. Penelope will explain the whole "Phillip" issue in the Epilogue. This chapter title was based off of _Skyfall._ I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing, because there is one more chapter to go for this story. I hope this chapter was cute for you, what with Rosalynn and Max saying their first words and taking their first steps :D Little animals are so cute! Anyway, again, please keep reading and reviewing, and all that is blurry will become clear.**


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Once the machine had finished its work, Penelope and Perry took the newly transformed Derek to the infirmary. They laid him on one of the beds and Penelope grabbed both sides of his face. "_Come on, bro, wake up,_" she begged.

"_Pen... Penelope... you need to talk to me. Tell me what happened. What did you see?_" asked Perry, grabbing her arm.

She looked at him and gave the same type of deep breath she gave before she was going to tell a long and painful story. "_If you will regress with me back to my 6th birthday, I was injected with a serum. I didn't give you a name before, but it's called Yin-Yang. It is based off of that symbol, two sides in one vessel. That serum is three years old. Before the Enigma and before Derek the Duck, there was only Phillip, my younger brother. He drank the solution and became like how I am now, two sides in one body. It's like having two people in one head, and these two people don't share well._"

"_So, what did you do?_" asked Perry.

"_I somewhat lied when I said I would make him forget. I created the transformer device to suit my needs. I separated Phillip's good and evil sides into two different entities so that he wouldn't have to live with the insanity anymore. It was like splitting his brain in half..._" She shuddered at the memory. "_I put in the safety mechanism into both of their brains to remember that I was a friendly. They took it wrong though. Both of them developed... a fascination to me. At the time, they both looked the same, minus the evil side having red eyes instead of Phillip's brown ones. It's hard to explain. They don't remember a thing of their life together, thus they don't remember me, but somehow, they are connected. Both of them, their eyes change color..._" she paused again. "_The good side called himself Phillip and the bad side, the opposite, called himself Pillihp. Once they both came out of the machine, Pillihp overpowered Phillip... and me. They both disappeared for a while. I think you have met the evil side, Pillihp... he's the Enigma._"

"_You acted like the Enigma was the only one for a while there,_" said Perry.

"_I took a hit to the head that day, so I forgot about the separation. I figured the bad side had just taken over, not that the Enigma was the bad side._"

"_So, where does Derek come in?_"

"_I wasn't able to see it until now; I saw that Derek and the good Phillip were one and the same. The Enigma must have given him worse amnesia and changed him into a duck. So now, now that I know who both of them are, if I can put them together, this war will be over before it can start._"

At that moment, Roxie came in, clearly in a rush. "_Penelope, Perry, I'm so glad that I found you two..._" She looked into the cots beyond Phillip and saw Peter the Panda and the ALPHA red fox, whose name was Roxanne. "_Are you two responsible for them?_"

"_Oh no!_" Penelope and Perry denied in sync, sarcastically. Penelope hated Roxanne for touching Perry and Perry hated Peter for touching Penelope, so they took care of it. "_What's the problem?_" they asked, in sync again.

"_A, you two need to stop doing that, and B... is that Phillip?_" asked Roxie, noticing the unconscious platypus for the first time.

"_Yes, that's Phillip, Roxie?_" asked Penelope.

"_I thought you said the Enigma was Phillip,_" Roxie mused.

"_Roxie,_" Penelope said.

"_Then again, you did mention the Opposites Divide project and said that he had to be put back together..._"

"_Roxie! Focus! What did you come in here to tell me?_"

"_Whoa! Chill, girl, no need to shoot the messenger. Here, satellites picked up this image. They thought you might know what it is,_" said Roxie, giving Penelope a large yellow envelope.

Penelope opened the envelope and gasped. She flipped through the pictures and blinked hard several times, not believing what she was seeing. "_I don't believe it. He did it. The Enigma actually did it._"

To be Continued...

* * *

**There! How's that for a cliffhanger? Kabam! Thus ends Book 1, there will be a sequel coming. Now comes the part of the show where I say thanks to the important people. I would like to thank: Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, ficklepickle7, waffleman1314, and 8annie81 for reviewing so fervently and really getting into the story. Thanks, guys. I would also like to thank any other guests who have made it this far and any future members and guests who have not read this yet, but probably will... soon. I would also like to thank Mr. Dan Povenmire and Mr. Swampy Marsh for making the show and inspiring this FanFiction. If they read this, I hope they like it, even if it's not entirely as... tame as what is on the show. I would like to thank my friends, who are an eternal inspiration to me and a constant encouragement, thanks :) If I forgot to thank anybody else, thank you, and I would like to thank the most important person of all... you. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys stick around for the sequel, because this party's just getting started!**


End file.
